


The Phantom in the Allyway

by IntoTheUnknown, Theonewithmanynames



Category: Bones (TV), Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Temporary Character Death, We didn't take this particularly seriously, cloning, dark themes covered up with humor :D, out of control ghost powers, wow that's actually a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithmanynames/pseuds/Theonewithmanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and her team are investigating the death of Daniel Fenton- who turns out to be not so dead. With their help, he slowly regains the memories of what has happened, and helps them catch his killer.</p><p>Co-write with a great friend, transferred onto here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Merwholocked here with a strange new crossover! Seriously I didn’t see many of these which made me sad so here you go! I’m co-writing this with one of my closest friends, you should check out their profile on AO3 called theonewithmanynames, their stories are pretty awesome…...Why do I sound so perky in this AN? I’m just going to stop now…
> 
> I don’t own Danny Phantom. (If I did the show never would’ve ended) I also don’t own Bones *sigh*
> 
> Onwards!

A strange man breezed into an even stranger room. It was full of so much machinery and metal bits that the man couldn’t have known the use for all of them. But that’s besides the point. The man floated, yes literally floated, over to a chamber where a teenager stood, apparently sleeping, hooked up to what looked like breathing equipment.

 

“Daniel.” The man rapped on the glass with his knuckles, his white and red cape fluttering around him. “Time to wake up.”

 

The boy in the chamber opened his eyes at the sound of the mans voice and started unhooking himself from the equipment. He pushed open the door.

 

“Do you know what you need to do my son?” The man asked, a sinister smirk appearing on his face.

 

The teenager nodded mirroring the man’s look. “Yes father.” He answered.

 

“Good. Then it’s off to Amity Park with you.” He clapped a hand on his ‘son’s’ shoulder. “I know you will not fail me.”

 

As the boy flew off, yes  _ flew,  _ Vlad Masters, or as he was known in this form, Vlad Plasmius grinned and chuckled, “Goodbye, Daniel Fenton.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Doctor Brennan starred disapprovingly at the body in front of her. 

 

“Why have I been called in for this?” She asked rather loudly not caring who answered her. “There aren’t any bones for me to examine, this body is fresh.” She put her hands on her hips and continued glaring at the corpse as if it was the cause of all her problems.

 

“Found by a jogger doing his daily laps this morning, He’s over there giving the FBI his statement,” Cam mentioned, pointing to a pale looking man wearing an orange track suit that should never have been worn in public, “Gave him quite a scare.”

 

The body was surrounded by a very alarming pool of blood, the victim had obviously bled out. But where was the wound? Something had torn at the victim’s t-shirt (which had been stained red) but there were no wounds beneath the tears. Interesting. 

 

Hodgins marched up with a smirk on his face, holding out a file for the forensic anthropologist , "We thought you might be interested, just take a look at his DNA."

 

Bones opened the file, and her face lit up with surprise, "You were right to think so." She studied the data with a small frown on her face, but her thoughts were anything but- this was fascinating!

 

“How is this even possible?” She asked and Hodgins just shook his head in disbelief and shrugged. “Well alright, bring the body back to the lab.” Bones took a moment to compose herself before walking back to the SUV where her partner - in both senses of the word - Seeley Booth was waiting. He didn’t do bodies, ESPECIALLY fresh ones, perhaps they reminded him too much of the people he shot and killed in Afghanistan.

 

“What’s up Bones?” He said cocking an eyebrow at her expression, she must’ve been smiling to herself.

 

“This one is going to be interesting.” was the only answer she would give, so they drove back to the Jeffersonian in silence. Angela, their  specialist in craniofacial  reconstruction , met them at the door.

 

“I hate when it’s the young ones.” She said, a frown marring her pretty features as she looked down at the body of the boy who couldn't have reached sixteen yet. He had tousled raven hair, and pale blue eyes that Angela wished someone would shut because they looked a tad creepy staring unseeingly up at her.

 

Angela was able to get an ID pretty quick, and nearly shed a tear. The corpse laying in the next room was fourteen year old runaway, Daniel “Danny” Fenton. He had been missing for a few days yet his parents had only called it in last night, apparently it was normal for this “Danny” to not come home for a few nights in a row. It was just then that Hodgins - her husband who had impeccable timing - decided to walk in.

 

“Ang?” He asked cautiously once he saw the expression on his wife’s face. “What is it?” He turned to face the monitor. “Oh.”

 

“He was only fourteen.” Angela whispered. “Fourteen, I can’t imagine..those poor parents.”

Hodgins rubbed his wife’s back comfortingly. “Lets just find whoever did this, okay?” He asked quietly, knowing Angela’s thoughts were on the three year old son they had waiting for them at the daycare center.

 

Angela nodded mutely and handed a file with all Daniel’s information to him, giving a silent ‘you tell Brennan, I don’t think I could handle this.’ look before pulling out her art supplies and starting to sketch something that looked like a teenage boy surrounded by all his friends and family.

 

Hodgins quietly made his way to the platform where Doctor Brennan and her intern Wendell were studying the corpse’s X-rays.

 

“Dr. B, I can’t find a single fracture or abrasion on his, sorry, this set of remains.”  The blonde intern said remembering to correct himself, he had almost treated the remains like a person, that was a huge mistake in this line of work. You couldn’t ever show an emotional attachment, no matter how young the victim was, it was simply another set of remains.

 

Brennan frowned. The boy had obviously been murdered, he had to have been for all that blood to be at the crime scene. But….no wounds? How could there be blood with no wounds? Perhaps it wasn’t the victims blood? But they had run DNA tests, the blood had the same anomalies of that left in the body. Bones was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly when everyone’s attention was drawn to the body laying on the table in the middle of the platform, whose hair was quickly fading to white.

 

“Someone get those remains tested for radiation!” Bones barked, and Wendell scrambled to complete the task while Bones worried over her remains and wondered if they should don Hazmat suits. "Radiation Levels normal,” Wendell read, confused.

 

“Well, something must be causing that, a poison maybe?” Hodgins suggested, just as mystified as the others. "I would send the body to Cam.”

 

Bones nodded. “Do that Mr. Bray.” She ordered her intern who nodded and started gathering a few other people to help wheel the corpse to Cam, their Coroner. 

 

When they reached Cam’s office, a African American woman in a lab coat came out looking very unhappy. “Finally, I’ve been waiting for those remains for over two hours now, Doctor Brennan should know- wasn’t his hair black?” She cut off mid rant to marvel at the body’s remarkable change in hair colour. 

 

“Yeah.” Wendell said (very intelligently) running his hands through his hair. “His hair just, poof! old man colour.” 

 

Cam raised an eyebrow. “Old man colour?” She echoed, smiling slightly. Rolling her eyes, she waved them in. “Place the remains on the table, I’ll run some tests.”

 

Wendell nodded. “Hodgins thought it might be a poison, or a toxin of some sort?” Cam nodded in agreement, puzzling over the remains and plugging data into her computer.

 

“It could be..” She muttered, distracted. Wendell and the other interns took this as their cue to leave. Cam didn’t even look up as one of the less graceful ones tripped over the steel table the boy was lying on, which was surprising because usually she would yell at said intern for disrupting her work.

 

She was staring so intently at the readings on the screen, she didn’t even notice when the remains started  _ glowing. Radioactive. Green. _

 

The body stirred, but did not wake. the glowing faded to nothing as the boy’s chest started to rise and fell shallowly. Cam still failed to turn and take notice of this. 

 

Printing a list of possible causes for the sudden make-over of a dead body, Cam walked, heels clicking on the cement floor, over to the not-actually-dead corpse on her autopsy table.

 

"Alright." She muttered to herself. "Let's see what's going on inside you." Cam grabbed a scalpel off the tray near the autopsy table and positioned it to slice into the corpse's chest.

 

Green eyes shot open. 

 

"AHH!" 

 

"AHH!"

 

Cam dropped the scalpel and stumbled back a little, the previously "Dead" Daniel Fenton slowly sat up trying to assess the situation.

 

"Uh, hi?" He offered looking around. He looked down for a moment then screamed, "AH! Don't look! Don't look!!" Upon realizing that he was only covered by a strategically placed sheet across his lap. Too shocked to do much of anything else, Cam covered her eyes.

 

Danny concentrated for a moment, two rings of light circled around his waist and suddenly he was wearing a form fitting black and white jumpsuit. “Much better.” He sighed. “Seriously, was it necessary to undress me?!” Cam just stood there, mouth gaping like a fish.

 

“Hey,” Wendell popped his head into Cam’s office, “Doctor B-” 

Wendell blinked, looking over to Danny, “Umm, what’s going on?”

 

This seemed to snap Cam out of her dazed shock, and she rushed back over to Danny, “Oh my god, are you ok?”

 

“Um..” Came Danny’s intelligent reply. He blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. His hand turned intangible and he had just enough time to hide it before the woman in front of him started fussing over him. It was only because another woman came into the room that he got out of her checking his pulse which was a good thing because he was in his ghost form, he wouldn’t have one. Well, no that’s not entirely true, he did have one in this form it was just very,  _ very, _ faint.

 

The woman dropped all the files that she was holding and didn’t seem keen on picking them up.

 

“Oh. My. God.” She whispered stretching every syllable. “Is that?” She pointed a trembling finger at Danny and then looked down at the floor. Danny followed her gaze and almost sunk through the autopsy table when he realized there was a sketchbook lying there open to a page with a very accurate drawing of him...the human him, surrounded by a somewhat accurate drawing of his parents and what his little sister would look like, if he had one. 

 

‘ _ Reminds me of Dani.’  _ He thought to himself, trying very hard to think that thought and not  _ ‘Oh my god how does she know my parents? Where am I? How did I get here? Oh god.’  _ All at once.

 

The two women in the room started having a discussion which Danny tuned out trying to get the ringing in his ears to quiet down, it was only when the blonde man came up to him and said something he didn’t quite catch that he snapped back to reality.

 

“Wha?”

 

The man gave a nervous chuckle. “I said, I’m sure no one has introduced themselves yet, I’m Wendell.” He offered a hand.

 

Danny took it hoping his gloved limb wouldn’t pass right through Wendell’s. His powers felt unstable right now, like they had several months ago when they had been brand new, well maybe a tiny bit more stable than that, but not by much. “Danny.” He said softly.

 

“Well Danny.” Wendell said, his voice soft. “I know this isn’t my place, I’m not Doctor Sweets, I’m just an intern, but do you remember anything before you woke up?” The man looked genuinely curious, not adult ‘I-say-I-care-but-I-actually-just-want-to-make-sure-you’re-ok-so-I-can-go-back-to-doing-grown-up-things’ curious.

 

Danny thought for a moment, and then realized that he couldn’t remember a thing from the past few hours, days, weeks-he didn’t even know how big the gap in his memory was, the last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Sam and Tucker after a particularly long night of ghost fighting, then… black.

 

He shook his head, fighting to keep himself anchored on the table, his heart usually almost silent in this form felt like it could be heard clearly by anyone who had their ear pressed to his chest. He couldn’t remember anything. Nothing.

 

It was all just….black. Then a flash of something, and he cried out, holding his head.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

This was always Booth’s least favorite part. When families were far away, as the case with Amity Park, he had to  _ call  _ the families to notify them.  _ Call _ their  _ mothers,  _ to tell them that  _ their child _ won't  _ ever be coming home. _

 

“Hello?!” a loud, booming voice answered, and Booth winced, pulling the phone a bit farther from his ear,

 

“Hello, is this a Mr. Fenton?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me! Please, call me Jack!”

 

“Uh,  _ Jack,”  _ The name sounded foreign on Booth’s tongue, he had never had a parent ask him to call them by their first name before, “My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, I regret to inform you that we found the body of your son this morning-”

 

“Nonsense! Danny came home this morning! Isn’t that right Danny-boy!?” Booth heard a faint voice on the other end that sounded like a teenage boy say something along the lines of “Sorry for worrying you guys,” 

 

“Oh, uh, it must have been a mistake then, sorry for any inconvenience…” Booth said, obviously confused, Angela never makes a mistake!! “Spend some time with your son…” Booth hung up, intending to inform Ang of her mistake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, I didn’t expect a review already, especially if it was such a small section of crossover fics but I got a review within the first hour of posting this! I think me and theonewithmanynames virtually highfived. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first one! 
> 
> Onwards!

Normally, when Danny went “missing”, it was because he was hiding a particularly bad wound from his parents - and overprotective sister - and would hide out at Sam’s or Tucker’s, but this time, neither Sam nor Tucker knew where Danny had gone. To be perfectly honest, they were almost sure that a ghost had got him, and so they scavenged the ghost zone in the specter speeder, without any results.

 

They were just about to storm Vlad’s mansion when Danny showed up at his house, just after his parents decided to report him missing. But there was something… off, about this Danny. When his best friends asked where he was while he was “missing”, he just said he “Had stuff to do.” It was like he wasn’t actually there, just going through the motions of life. At first, Team Phantom thought something so bad, something  _ traumatic _ , happened, But then…

 

This Danny wasn’t Danny,  _ it couldn’t be Danny,  _ so when they caught wind of the “mistaken” body the FBI  thought was Danny on a whispered phone conversation with Danny’s older sister Jazz, they both silently agreed that they would visit this “Special Agent Seeley Booth” to get to the bottom of this. They got on a jet, courtesy of Sam’s wealth, headed straight to Washington D.C.

 

“The pilot does know where he’s going right?” Tucker asked straightening his beret and glancing almost longingly at the cockpit door.

 

“No Tucker, he’s completely incompetent.” Sam sighed, she folded her arms and glared at her friend, drumming her black nails on her arm. Danny was always the peacemaker between the two, without him all they did was fight.

 

The African American boy scowled at her, and his eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses. “Hey you never know!” he defended casting another longing look at the door separating them and the pilot.

 

The goth squeezed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths in and out, in and out, until she felt like destroying the world only a tiny bit more than she normally did. “You just want to fly the plane don’t you?” She asked, now studying her black and purple mini skirt closely to keep from looking up and possibly shooting Tucker with one of the Ecto-weapons they had brought with them.

 

“Well of course I do! This plane has state of the art technology, I would love to get my hands on those….” He started rambling on about everything the jet had to offer.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Techno Geek stuff.” Sam muttered, the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ ran through Tucker’s mind. “Now just sit there and SHUT. UP!” She barked and Tucker did as he was told, partly because Sam was terrifying when she got annoyed and partly because the trunk containing the weapons was a little too close to her for his liking.

 

“Thank you...” Sam sighed, and the two friends sat in silence the rest of the way, each one thinking up a different plan to rescue their friend from...well whatever it was they were rescuing him from.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

He was falling, he could feel himself falling. The air had a sharp, electric smell to it, like exposed wires - or Ectoblasts. The latter would be more plausible, but….why was he falling? Had he been hit? He didn’t feel any pain, he just felt cold, like an iceberg now resided in his stomach, cold and empty. Like he had been hollowed out.  _ What was this?! _

 

 _“Danny?! Danny?!”_ he heard someone calling his name, and jolted back to the present.

 

“Huh..whaa-appened?” He slurred, his eyes -that were still bright green- half open.

 

Three concerned faces peered down at him “Are you alright sweetie?” Said the woman who had dropped the notebook.

 

“I- I-” he stuttered, and shivered, the past still clinging to him slightly. The African American woman looked about ready to restart his heart, if necessary.

 

“I don’t know what happened…” He breathed, shaken. The woman with the sketchbook suddenly hugged him,

 

“I’m glad you’re ok…” She breathed. “I couldn’t imagine, if you were my kid…” Danny, startled, stopped focusing on remaining solid, his body slowly started turning intangible and he almost fell through the woman before turning solid again. He really needed to get a handle on these powers, or look for a place to hide and change back, no, that wouldn’t solve the problem and he’d have to deal with the many, many more questions….

 

“Heh, um, you are?” He questioned, hoping she didn’t notice his slip.

 

The woman blinked at the boy unsure if she had just seen what she thought she saw. After a second long stare down she smiled and said “Oh! I’m Angela, and this other woman is Cam.” she said, pointing first to herself, then the woman that was in the room originally. “And that is-”   
  
“Wendell.” Danny remembered, nodding. 

Wendell looked up at the sound of his name, he had been studying Danny’s files with a small frown on his face.

 

“Hmm?”

 

"Mr. Bray? What on earth is taking-"  A brunette woman with cold blue eyes entered the room, stopped, staring into the eyes of the teen still sitting on the autopsy table.

 

“Uh, hi.” Danny said repeating himself from earlier. He suddenly felt even more self conscious in all his white haired, green eyed, ghostly glory then he did before. This woman’s eyes seemed to be looking directly into his soul, studying every inch of him.

 

"You were a corpse.”

 

“Doctor Brennan-” Cam started but Danny interrupted her.

 

“Heh. Heh. Was I?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Yes, you were." Bones confirmed, falling back on her very straight-faced, scientific persona, trying to deal with the current situation. she cocked her head slightly, "so why aren’t you anymore?" she turned slightly to look at her coworkers, as if they could explain to her why her remains were no longer dead. They all shrugged, and because they were more compassionate they were more worried about the health of the boy at the moment, and had all silently agreed to figure out the resurrection problem after they were sure Danny was fine, well as fine as he could be given his apparent death.

 

“I’ve been taking my vitamins?” He offered weakly. “Drinking lots of milk?” His voice seemed to rise two octaves, letting everyone know that he was lying (as if they didn’t already realize that before.)

 

Bones glared her mind racing a million miles an hour. She decided she didn’t like it when remains started breathing again. She took a step towards the boy.

 

“Can you stand?” She asked, her voice had a sharp ‘I-don’t-like-you-so-don’t-mess-with-me’ tone to it.

 

Danny gulped and looked down at his feet, willing them to remain solid as they hit the tile floor with a muffled thump. “Y-yeah.” 

 

Doctor Brennan circled the boy, reminding him of a giant vulture, looking at him as if he were simply a problem that needed to be solved. The brunette woman paused and took a few steps back. Danny could see the confusion in her eyes, she didn’t know what was going on, and he got the feeling she didn’t like not knowing.

 

“You’ll have to come with me.” She ordered in a clipped tone, with most people they might’ve had to grab Danny by the wrist and drag him around but this woman’s very aura commanded respect. And so he followed. 

 

They walked through a large open area filled with men and women in pristine lab coats holding equipment Danny hoped would not be used on him anytime soon...or at all. Though a little paranoid voice in the back of his head that he couldn’t turn off said they would be. 

 

“Wait here.” Doctor Brennan said sharply. They were stopped in front of an office filled with strange plants and a odd smell.

 

The woman entered, her heels clicking on the tile and called out for a certain “Doctor Hodgins” and explained the situation to him, well, all she knew about it. There was a few long seconds of silence and then a male voice yelled,

 

“Zombie apocalypse! I knew it!”

 

Danny laughed at the man's excitement and turned invisible for a split second (he had been laughing so hard he hadn’t been concentrating on keeping himself visible) -before catching his mistake and freezing, making sure every muscle was working towards keeping himself normal looking. Why couldn’t he get his powers under control?! It was starting to scare him.

 

Doctor Brennan poked her head out and waved him in, she was still glaring. Inside Danny could hear the man rambling on excitedly,

 

“No, it makes sense, the DNA anomalies, everything! The government is covering up their existence! It’s all a conspiracy!” He continued rambling waving his hands about excitedly, but Brennan was no longer listening, she steered Danny inside, gave him a half puzzled/half angry glance then pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number, stepping outside to take the call.

 

The man stopped his long-winded conversation with no one as soon as he noticed the white haired teen standing very still in the doorway.

 

“Oh..my…” The curly haired man was suddenly way too close for Danny’s comfort studying every inch of him.

 

“Uh, hi.” He really needed to get a better intro.

 

**__________________________________________________________________________**

 

Booth decided it would be best to talk to Angela in person, and got ready to leave his office, stalling for several hours to try and figure out how to tell the woman with a supercomputer that was never wrong, that  _ she was wrong. _ About two steps from the door, his phone rang, saying the main desk downstairs wanted him, so he sighed, and pushed the talk button.

 

“Booth.” he stated with a practiced ease,

 

“There are a couple of teens down that are here demanding to see you about a case, they say they have vital information.” The woman stated calmly, clearly having had said this a thousand times.

 

“Alright, I’m on my way down anyway, sit them down in a waiting area, I’ll be about two minutes.” He hung up, walking with purpose to the elevator, and jammed the button for the bottom floor with a slight huff, slightly irritated that his task was interrupted, but mostly wanting this “Vital Information.”

 

When he swerved out of the elevator, narrowly avoiding the shoulder of another person, he headed towards the front desk, where the secretary barely glanced up before pointing to a room slightly down the hall where the two teens waited to talk to him.

 

“Hello, I’m Special Agent Seeley Booth-” he barely made it through the door before a couple of teens, a goth girl and an African American boy, pounced on him, spouting a million words at once, yelling over the other.

 

“HEY!” He shouted, successfully stopping the unintelligible string of words. “Alright, you,” He pointed to the goth girl, “Why are you here?”

 

“You called to notify my best friend’s parents that he was dead, only he wasn’t, he had shown up back at home this morning-”

 

“That was only a couple of hours ago, how did you get from Amity Park to Washington D.C. in only,” He glanced at his watch, “Two and a half hours?” She waved him off,

 

“Private Jet. Anyway,” here she took a deep, shuddering breath, “We don’t think the boy that came back was Danny.” Booth leaned forward, suddenly intrigued,

 

“What do you me-” Here, his phone ringed and he gave a soft groan, and checked the caller ID, confirming it was indeed Bones.

 

“Just a minute, I really gotta take this.” He flipped open his phone, ignoring the girl's outraged and angry expression, “What do you got for me?”

 

“The remains that were found this morning woke up on Cam’s autopsy table.” Bones stated evenly, shocking Booth.

 

“What?” He managed not to yell, turning to face away from the suddenly straight-faced teens.

 

“Why don’t you come to the lab, and meet our murder victim?” He heard Hodgins through the speaker "Hey, be careful with that!' There was a moment of silence and then he faintly heard Hodgins say "Whoa. Good reflexes" and then he heard the telltale click of the call ending. Booth grit his teeth slightly before whirling around to face the teens, pointing to each in turn.

 

“Alright, you, you, you’re coming with me.” He marched out of the room, not even turning to see if they were following him, and out to his SUV, entirely focused on getting answers.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

"Danny" rounded the corner and headed into his kitchen making sure Jack hadn't moved any of the various ghost trapping buttons in the refrigerator. He had memorized where all those were and had made sure to include it in his report to his father.

 

Oh how proud his father was when he had learned all that he had done since coming to Amity Park. His other self flew quite far, trying to get away, but in the end ran out of energy, and the imposter managed to kill him about halfway across the country. 

 

He wanted some good information to include in his newest report, because it included very bad news. His ‘original’s’ body had been found, and the FBI was doing an investigation, they had even managed to get an ID in less than six hours! His “Friends” flew via private jet to Washington D.C. to “Get to the bottom of it,” Even though he said he didn't want them to. They probably knew something was up. Father would scold him. And Father’s scoldings…. weren’t pleasant to say the least.

 

But nothing had changed in the house, Jack and Maddie were still as clueless as ever and Jazz, well he couldn’t figure Jazz out, how did the ‘original’ ever manage to hold a conversation with the walking textbook he had called a sister?

 

“Danny!” A loud voice called from probably halfway across the house. “Danny” flinched.  _ Ugh, what did that oaf want now?! _

 

“Coming..Dad.” If Jack Fenton noticed the slight pause between his “son’s” words he didn’t say anything.

 

“Danny” slowly made his way into the living room, fidgeting with his t-shirt, his ‘original’s’ clothing didn’t feel right, if he didn’t know better he’d say they were rebelling against him. He wished more than anything he could change back into the jumpsuit he was ‘born’ in.

“Yeah?” “Danny” asked.

 

Jack looked up from the new Fenton-whatever he was creating and his face broke into a gigantic, ditzy, smile. “Danny! I was thinking-”

 

_ ‘A dangerous pastime for you.’  _ “Danny” thought to himself.

 

“-we should go fishing on Lake Eerie! What’daya say? Just like old times Danny-boy?”

 

“Danny” thought for a minute and then smiled to himself. Perhaps he would have something good to report to his father after all, the person he hated most in the world stuck out in a lake, all alone, with no help in sight.

 

“I would love to Dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, Theonewithmanynames here! Just a real quick author’s note here! Hope you guys enjoy the update, and we would appreciate it if you checked out some of our other stuff too! *shameless self-advertising* We also really appreciated the reviews that were left! So thanks!
> 
> Look forward to more on the way! 
> 
> *Turns invisible to read your reviews*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, lovely reviews on the last chapter, I can’t believe people that don’t even watch Bones are reading this, that makes me really happy, we must be doing a good job at describing the characters! I hope you all like this chapter
> 
> I still own nothing, neither does theonewithmanynames…..I don’t think…….maybe he does.
> 
> Onwards!

Danny was really starting to get uncomfortable with all this hovering.

“For the last time, I’m not a zombie!” Danny huffed, earning an apologetic smile from the doctor in front of him,

“Sorry, but you can’t be too careful.” The scientist answered cheerfully, typing something on his computer. 

Danny rolled his eyes and started to point out that zombie’s didn’t exist but then remembered that a year ago he would’ve said the same thing about ghosts. So he kept his mouth shut and tried not to flinch as the curly haired madman that everyone referred to as a “doctor” continued poking and prodding at him. It wasn’t painful exactly, just a little...what’s the word he was looking for...oh yeah, creepy, freaky, disturbing, pick your adjective. 

Hodgins on the other hand was on cloud nine, a scientific anomaly, in his lab, alive! That combined with his DNA made the boy in front of him possibly the most unique thing the scientist had ever seen. His nose was almost pressed to the computer screen and he kept glancing back at the boy and muttering things such as;

“Aw man this is so cool” or “How did this even, kid are you even human?!” To which Danny would shrug and look very uncomfortable.

“So, Hodgins, you said you wanted me to meet…” The man rounding the corner into the lab stopped short, trailing off, eyes fixated on the boy sitting on a table, legs hanging off haphazardly. He turned to Hodgins, eyes silently asking for an explanation, to which the doctor was more than happy to give.

“Meet our latest murder victim!” He waved his hands, as if presenting the latest model of vacuum or something. Danny nodded absentmindedly before registering the words.

“WAIT, I WAS MURDERED?!?” Hodgins flinched, both at the volume, and the words.

The last little bit of colour Danny retained while in ghost form drained out of his face. He had been murdered and yet was still...here. Was he a ghost, a full time one, not just a halfa? Was he...dead? Danny took a few shaky breaths to calm himself, no he still had a heartbeat right? He put two fingers to his neck, just below his jaw. He couldn’t feel a pulse. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered him, just a side effect of being in ghost form, but now, now he wasn’t so sure….what if this was permanent? He hadn’t tried to change back yet, what if he did and found he couldn’t? Would he be stuck like this…..forever!? 

Danny hadn’t even realized he was hyperventilating until the man who had yet to introduce himself shook him by the shoulders,

“Hey, kid? You ok? Snap out of it!” Danny slowed his breaths till they were about normal speed, though they were still unnaturally deep.

“I-I think I’m ok.” Danny lied, he most certainly was not ok, he was dead for crying out loud!

The man nodded and muttered something to Doctor Hodgins that sounded like “Maybe he needs to talk to Sweets first..I mean the kid did just get murdered.”

Danny shook his head violently, because the way this man said Sweets made it sound like they were talking about a psychologist, and between Jazz and Spectra, Danny had had enough therapy sessions to last him a lifetime... which is over, a not so pleasant voice reminded him with a jolt.

“N-no, I think I’m ok.” He lied again. “Really.” He added when he saw the disbelieving looks on their faces. “No need to call in this Sweets person, I’m good.”

The man huffed, but gave a short nod, “I have some people to talk to anyway,” Here, he shifted to face Hodgins, “A couple of teens showed up on my doorstep demanding to talk to me about this case. Watch him closely.” He jutted his head towards Danny, and walked out the door, muttering to himself.

‘Teens?’ Danny thought to himself. ‘Could it be…..?’ They were the only two teens he could think of that would be that stupid, that idiotic, that wonderful to go and...what was it exactly they were doing? As far as they knew he was dead…..as far as he knew he was dead.

The doctor turned back towards his screen, little squares reflected in his eyes, so engrossed that Danny could have easily slipped out unnoticed. But he found himself too petrified to move, his mind running in endless circles. He was only broken out of his silent what-ifs when he heard two voices call;

“Danny!” From down the hall. Two voices that he knew very well. Sam and Tucker.

Even the two people shouting didn’t faze Doctor Hodgins, so Danny took this as his chance and crept out of the lab. And there, under the watchful eye of the man in the suit, were Sam in her usual goth attire and Tucker, complaining that the man at the front desk had taken his PDA, also as usual. But when they caught sight of them they both fell silent and, after one very long pause, nearly tackled him to the ground and started yelling unintelligible things at him.

Agent Booth rolled his eyes. ‘There those two go again...’ But Danny seemed to understand, his face grew even more pale, if that were even possible, and yelled,

“WHAT!?” Jumping a good six feet in the air, but the oddest thing was...he stayed there, hovering just above everyone’s heads.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Jazz paced back and forth in her room, for how long she had no idea, but she was worried, so it felt like an eternity. She sent Sam and Tucker to Washington D.C., all she had to do was pick up when they called to check in, but so far nothing in - she glanced at her clock, it had only been a little over 4 hours since they called, which was nothing to be concerned about, 

she wasn’t even sure if they had gotten off the plane yet, but - They’re fine! You’re just being overprotective again! 

‘But what if they aren’t?’ A little voice inside her head whispered. Something could have happened, what of the FBI agent arrested them? What if Danny….her little brother...was actually dead? She refused to believe it, if the Danny lurking around here had almost forbidden Sam and Tucker to leave then something must’ve been up, Danny had to be alive. He just had to be.

“Hey, Jasm- Jazz?” That Danny corrected himself, peeking his head into the room, “Dinner was ready, like, fifteen minutes ago, what is taking so long?” He asked suspiciously. Jazz stumbled for a response, slipping into what Team Phantom called ‘textbook speak’.

“I was just going over some profiles for some of my peers, if I want to be a psychologist, I need to already have a few analysis’ in my resume. For example, did you know that-” Here she started babbling as many psychological terms as she knew, hoping to confuse and distract him. Luckily, it worked because ‘Danny’ lost his suspicion to confusion and agitation.

“-and borderline personality disorder, which is a cluster-B personality disorder, the essential feature of which is a pattern of marked impulsivity and instability of-”

“JEEZ JAZZ, SHUT UP!” He huffed, before stomping downstairs. Jazz let loose a small sigh of relief, He doesn’t suspect anything… yet...

__________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Sweets was a tad irritated that he hadn’t been called immediately. A boy had woken up on an autopsy table, the psychological damage that alone could cause would most likely be massive, not to mention that directly after that he had been marched to a lab to be tested. The squints at the Jeffersonian, despite having a few of their own, obviously did not know how to handle the delicate psych of a child. Even Booth, who was usually caring to a fault when it came to children, was acting cold towards the boy, Sweets suspected this might have something to do with his dependency on the surety of life and death. What’s dead stays dead, and that sort of thing. He would have to bring that up next time he forced, what he considered to be one of his best friends, into his office for a session of therapy.

But, at the moment Sweets had bigger problems. The young man pushed a hand through his dark curls, stopping for a moment to look at his faint reflection in a window, checking to see that his suit was immaculate and his hair was as perfect as his unruly curls could get.

‘Yep, I’m okay.’ He decided, straightening his tie and flipping through the very limited file of information he had gotten a little less than a half hour ago.

He walked briskly into the lab, not even flinching as the smell of the various chemicals they used there washed over him. He was too used to it. There was a group of people gathered near the main platform all gaping wordlessly at….something on the ceiling?

Sweets looked up and dropped everything he had been holding with a muffled FLUMP. Floating up near the ceiling was a teenage boy, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots that were just a few shades different than the colour of his hair. Upon his chest was an odd symbol, something that resembled a D? D for Danny? 

The psychologist picked up a paper from the file he dropped, it showed a picture of the victim, Danny Fenton, with black hair and blue eyes…..Booth had informed him the boy had, well, changed a bit, was this what he meant?

Sweets picked up the papers with a calm he attributed to shock, walked over to just in front of directly beneath the boy who floated with his face the picture of shock and horror, probably because he was floating, he supposed, and called up to the teen, with a tone that sounded like he was simply talking about the weather,

“Hey, can you come down so I can introduce myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Theonewithmanynames here! And no, I don’t own anything, despite how much I wish I did. *sigh*
> 
> So yeah! Sweets isn’t dead! *cheering*
> 
> Out! *teleports*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merwholocked here!!! So sorry for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Um...I don’t really have anything else to say except I don’t think the cliffy is that bad this time...I hope….
> 
> I don’t own Danny Phantom…. :(
> 
> ONWARDS!

Danny looked down at the man who had just spoke, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn’t sure if he could. Could he come down? He glanced at Sam and Tucker, who both shrugged helplessly. Sweets noted that they were the only two people in the room not terrified or frantically looking around for wires or praying, like Agent Booth was. This had happened before? That might be an interesting point to bring up in the inevitable psychological evaluation, or more accurately named therapy sessions Sweets would provide to the, three(?) teens -he wasn’t quite sure if the boy floating near the ceiling qualified as a teenager, teens don’t usually have white hair and they most certainly do not float. 

“Can you come down?” Sweets repeated himself this time a little unsure, could he? Maybe the boy was incapable of doing anything but just float there.

Danny was on the verge of hyperventilating, ‘Calm down.’ He ordered himself. Freaking out wouldn’t help him in this situation.

“Danny!” Sam called up to him. “Balloon.” The words seemed like utter nonsense to anyone but the three, Sweets filed the word away, perhaps it was a trigger word, used to calm the boy down in situations such as these? So they had been in situations like this before….interesting.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath. Imagining a balloon slowly deflating had been a tactic he had used back when his powers were new and hard to control, it had helped him when just this had happened. Screwing his eyes shut the halfa imagined a red balloon losing air and slowly sinking to the ground, soon he felt himself doing just the same until his boots touched the tile floor again.

Slowly, releasing a breath, Danny opened his eyes, only to wince at all the sets of eyes on him. He focused instead on the seemingly calm young man in front of him (He had lied enough to see the hidden panic in his eyes). He wondered briefly why he wasn’t gapping with all the others, Maybe he knew about halfas? Was he with Vlad?! That thought sent a pang of fear, much larger than he remembered fearing Vlad, through him. 

This triggered another flash of memory, sound this time; Laughter, Evil laughter. Someone that sounded suspiciously like him talking, but not clear enough to make out words, and definitely not him, he just knew.

When Danny made it back to reality, he found himself on his hands and knees, staring down at a tile floor, with a lot of commotion above him. His breathing was labored, and his head was killing him, which he found to be an ironic choice of words. Sam and Tucker, upon noticing their friends state and the man approaching him -slower now with a slightly concerned and quizzical expression on his face- hauled Danny to his feet and stood slightly in front of him in the most protective stance two teenagers that were slightly on the small side for their age could manage.

“I’m not going to hurt him.” The man whispered, craning to get a look at the strange boy. “I just have a few questions.”

Sam and Tucker were about to protest but found they didn’t need too, Cam stepped forward;  
“Doctor Sweets, I don’t believe he’s in any state to-” She was cut off by Doctor Brennan who fixed Sweets with her famous ‘if-looks-could-kill’ stare.

“He is nothing more than a set of remains, I need to examine him.” Only Booth noticed the microscopic flinch she gave at those words.

“Sweetie!” The woman with the notebook protested. “He’s a kid, I can look after him until he calms down.” She made her way towards Danny but was blocked by Booth, who couldn’t believe something so insensitive was coming out of his mouth but it needed to be said.

“No, I need to interrogate him, that kid knows something, I mean he was just (supposedly) murdered, we need to find out what happened. I’ll take him.” 

“Yes Booth, take him to a nice small, dark, room and fire a million questions at him because that would make him feel better!” Hodgins said sarcastically. “At least with me he gets to-”

 

Danny, Tucker and Sam never heard what Danny would get to do because by then they had snuck away to find a nice quiet place to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Dude, what happened?” Tucker whispered, having no idea whose office they were in, and really not wanting to find out. Danny sighed,

“I really don’t know, I’m getting snippets and flashes, that’s what that back there was, but the last clear thing I remember is saying goodnight to you guys after patrol on… Wednesday.” Sam and Tucker shared a look,

“That was the last time we saw you, well the real you anyway.” Danny sat up straighter, 

“You mentioned another me, what do you mean?” Sam and Tucker shared another glance,

“We came up with a few theories, first, duplicate gone rouge, unlikely, second, Amorpho again, also unlikely, third, and the most plausible…” Sam trailed off, unwilling to say it, 

“You’re thinking Vlad again?” Danny crossed his arms, not wanting his friends to see his shiver of fear, for what he still had no idea.

Sam and Tucker both nodded. “Although, we’re not sure how he got a clone to stabilize, I mean the only reason Dani, um Daniiii is still here is because you gave her that Ecto-grow whatever stuff right?” Tucker asked.

Danny cocked his head and ran a gloved hand through his white hair. “That’s a good question, I have no idea...:” He rubbed his chin and looked down giving the floor the most puzzled look he could muster.  
“Well, let’s just deal with you first, okay?” Sam said, crouching down so she could be in his line of vision.

“But...”

He ended that sentence before he it developed. Sam and Tucker both looked dead-set on dealing with Danny’s problems not anybody elses. Sam’s arms were crossed over her crop top….man didn’t she ever get cold in that thing? And she was glaring daggers at the halfa.

“Your problems.”

“Fine..” With a sigh Danny relayed everything that had happened since he woke up...even the part about him getting murdered.

“WHAT!?” His friends leapt up out of their seats and started yelling one over the other in that unintelligible string of words thing they always did.

Danny held up a hand asking for silence. “No, I haven’t tried to change back...I’m too scared that I won’t be able to..” The three of them were silent for a moment, knowing what that would mean.

“Well… You’ll never know unless you try.” To this Danny sighed, and summoned the rings that would answer the unspoken question. They flickered and sparked, slowly moving apart in jerky, uneven movements, looking very much like a glitching graphic in a computer game. Danny frowned, pushing the rings more forcefully, gasping when he hit a wave of pain, collapsing onto the ground, clutching at his abdomen. Sam and Tucker rushed forward, calling out for their friend.

“Danny!” He laid on his back, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth in a ‘no’ motion.

Meanwhile the squints and FBI agent (Sweets didn’t count) were still bickering and had yet to notice the three teenagers had snuck away.

“I’m telling you I need to run tests!” Brennan defended and Hodgins backed her up on that, they both thought figuring out what the DNA anomalies were was the first priority.  
“Then use the DNA samples you already took for now.” Angela argued with Sweets nodding vigorously behind her. 

“Um guys?” Wendell butted in, he had remained silent up until now not wanting to get involved in an argument between Doctor Brennan and his fellow co workers, especially when he didn’t agree with Doctor Brennan. But now he felt that he had to say something, for he had just noticed a distinct absence of a certain white haired murder victim and his two friends.

No one listened, they just kept bickering. “Uh, guys!!” He tried a little more forcefully this time. Still no reply. Ok, desperate times call for desperate measures, Wendell finally dashed up the stairs to the platform without swiping his key card. Red lights flashed and alarms blared, finally the argument stopped and everyone turned to look at Mr. Bray as if he had just grown a second head. Calmly swiping his key card to end the racket he said;

“Thank you, now can anyone locate our murder victim, I can’t seem to find him.” Wendell gestured to where the three teens had been standing, or crouching, and unless they had the power to turn invisible, they weren’t there anymore.

“It’s like the time the pirate bones were stolen… except this time ‘they got up and walked away’ is a valid excuse…” Hodgins murmured.

Brennan didn’t look particularly happy with this and crossed her arms. “Find them.” She ordered no one in particular. 

She really didn’t like when remains came back to life. To stop herself from turning into a giant rage monster she nearly dragged Hodgins to one of their computers and started running tests on the DNA found at the crime scene to see if they could match it to any animal or bacterium in their database.

The only thing they did find after numerous searches on every database known to the Jeffersonian was an iffy looking file that someone from the GiW (whatever organization that was) forgot to seal. After seeing ectoplasm mentioned four times in the same paragraph Brennan walked away with an annoyed huff, muttering things about conspiracies and mentally unstable people. While Hodgins, being one of those ‘mentally unstable people’ looked over the file with interest. One could see the gears in his head turning.

‘Ghosts weren’t real.’ He told himself firmly, going to close the file. ‘Although there was that one incident a few years back with the witch’s ghost….no’ (A/N S2 E10 if anyone wants to know/doesn’t remember) Hodgins shook his head, he and Angela had promised never to speak of that moment and he had made a silent promise to himself not to even think of that moment.

With slightly shaking hands Hodgins closed the file, making another silent promise to himself never to reopen it (although the conspirator within him was practically begging him to) and went to join the search for Danny and his friends.

Now he needed to run some tests on that DNA. Take another sample, just to prove how crazy he was being.

__________________________________________________________________________  
A white haired teen tentatively landed in a billionaire's mansion, going over what he would say to his father once more in his head. ‘Bad news first…’

“Report.” A cold, calculated voice sounded from behind a desk chair, that swiveled around to reveal a silver haired man stroking a fat white cat in a way that screamed ‘Villainous Plot!’

“The two friends, helpers” The teen spat, “Samantha Manson and Tucker Lee Foley got on a private jet headed to Washington D.C. Apparently, my original’s body was found, and the FBI is looking into it…” Here the billionaire let slip a flash of malice, before returning to a calm, cool mask that made the teen nervous, it was too calm.

“Anything else?” The older man ground out. The teen relaxed just enough to let a hint of a smile, not enough to be called a smirk, pass.

“The oaf wanted to spend some quality time with me, so I agreed to a fishing trip at lake Eerie, just the two of us.” They both smirked, evil intentions clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Theonewithmanynames here! ...So, don’t kill us? Sorry it took so long, there was family, then I got sick, and just general craziness. But it’s here!
> 
> We would like to thank ShyActiveReader for their wonderful ideas, and all the others that reviewed! You guys should keep doing that!
> 
> Out! *disappears in a poof of smoke*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merwholocked here, again sorry for the bit of the wait but hey I’m better at updating this story then all the rest of my stories put together! Thank you for the reviews I hope you continue doing that!
> 
> I don’t own DP, neither does my lovely friend theonewithmanynames (UNLESS YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!)
> 
> Onwards!

Doctor Brennan stormed back to her office, the little voice in the back of her head said she should be helping look for the victim but she couldn’t bring herself to listen to it she was just too angry, ghosts didn’t exist, there shouldn’t be a government agency hunting them! All the symptoms their set of remains (que another microscopic flinch) was exhibiting such as the colour change, the floating, and the freak migraines, could be explained by science and science alone! Not by crazy conspiracy theories!

She stormed into her office, one could say she was fuming, and stopped dead, pardon the pun at the sight in front of her.

Her living, breathing remains (another flinch) were on the floor, in a fetal position, clutching at his abdomen, shaking his head back and forth, surrounded by the two new teens, who were freaking out, hovering over him. Bones took a step back, out of her office, turned about ninety degrees, and yelled at the top of her lungs;

“FOUND THEM!”

The two teens jumped and glared in the direction of the voice. Great they were found out and Danny was….they didn’t even know what Danny was doing, he couldn’t change back, his rings were hurting him somehow? Was this the clones doing?

Sam and Tucker had a silent discussion about whether they should take Danny by arm and run but decided it wasn’t worth it, they wouldn’t get past the guards anyway. With identical sighs they continued to hover protectively over Danny while a mob of lab coats marched in and hauled them to their feet, taking Danny one way and Sam and Tucker another.

Wait. Danny! It took a moment for the two teen to process the fact that their friend wasn’t behind them.

“DANNY!!” They both screamed and started to struggle.

“It’s alright, everyone here are doctors.” A nameless background character stated, still dragging Sam by her arm.

“Um, no offence, but you all deal with dead people!” Sam struggled, managing to get free for a split second before they grabbed her again. She glanced over to Tucker, a clear message passing between them, not going to work. 

“Yes and your friend was a murder victim, now come with us, Agent Booth has a few questions he’d like to ask you.”

‘A few questions we probably can’t answer.’ Sam thought bitterly.

_________________________________________________________________________

Danny was feeling slightly better by the time they had sat him down on the table in Hoggins office, only slightly, but that was still something. The doctors had to carry him here seeing as a few moments ago he couldn’t support his own weight.

The eternally cheerful mad scientist that everyone still insisted on calling ‘doctor’ bounced back into the room looking at Danny with a puzzled expression on his face. (He was still smiling, even with that puzzled look) 

“Had a nice adventure?” He asked without looking at the halfa, instead he turned towards a platter of medical instruments he didn’t usually have in his office but he made sure to grab some for the DNA test he was about to perform, Cam or Brennan would’ve been better equipped for the situation but Brennan was still too pissed to do anything but rant about the nerve of certain people to anyone who would listen (poor Wendell.) and Cam wasn’t sure she could handle doing anything else to the boy considering his first impression of her was her leaning over him with a scalpel, ready to cut him open. So Hodgins to the rescue!

“You know, I’ve had this nightmare before…” Danny mumbled, followed by something that Hodgins couldn’t make out, but he was pretty sure he heard “Parents” somewhere in there.

Hodgins went to comment but then thought better of it, psycology was Sweets’ area. Instead he turned around with a rather large needle in his hand, Danny gulped but was very glad it wasn’t a scalpel like in his nightmare.

Hodgins noticed the boy eyeing the needle and said “Don’t worry, I’m just going to draw a blood sample, nothing scary...unless you’re afraid of needles.” 

Danny shook his head, Tucker was the one scared of needles, he must be freaking out with all the doctors around him. Danny on the other hand was more afraid of the fact that the Doctor was not going to find blood, well he might find a little but most of it would be ectoplasm, bright green, slightly luminescent, ectoplasm. But how could Danny protest? The doctors here would force him to get his blood drawn one way or another and if he couldn’t change back he couldn’t very well get blood drawn.

So instead he gulped, and rolled up one of the sleeves of his hazmat suit revealing the pale skin underneath.

“This might hurt a bit kiddo.” Hodgins said with a slight smile and before he could stop himself ruffled Danny’s hair like he would do with Michael Vincent. Danny laughed and quipped;

“Well I expect a lollipop afterwards.”

Hodgins grinned, that was the first joke the kid had made since he woke up. 

Hodgins stuck the needle in the crook of Danny’s arm, whom unconsciously tensed, and shivered at the feeling of something inside him being forcibly sucked out, it didn’t hurt exactly, something he attributed to the fact that he happened to be a ghost right now. Hodgins took one look at the bright green fluid, and stopped, slowly looking up to see Danny’s face.

“Don’t freak out?” Danny grinned sheepishly.

Hodgins took the needle out of Danny’s arm, only a little bit of ectoplasm in the vial, with an entirely blank face, which probably was what made Danny the most uncomfortable, and set it down next to the computer. He didn’t turn around to look at Danny, who was now thinking of just bolting, instead doing something that stunned the halfa.

“KING OF THE LAB!”

A series of groans echoed him, one from Cam who had to put up with his antics for the past decade or so, another from his wife who now had to go and pretend to care while he rambled on about things that didn’t make sense to her at a million miles an hour and the last one from Wendell who had been competing against him for the title and didn’t like losing for the thousandth time in a row (not exaggerating exactly.)

“OH COME ON!” Hodgins yelled back. But when a couple curious souls came to “congratulate” him he shooed them away and closed the door, turning to look at Danny with a very interesting expression on his face. The boy shied away from him and considered hiding under the table (or turning invisible and hiding under the table) Suddenly Hodgins was talking, very fast, to no one really.

“I knew they were real, I mean think of all the evidence we have to support their existence, and people thought I was a crazy conspiracy theorist, ha, but I just knew it!” He started pacing unaware of Danny’s slightly freaked out gaze following his every move.

Finally the boy had had enough, he got to his feet and felt the coolness of intangibility engulf him, phasing through the door he started to look for his friends and just generally get away from the curly haired crazy man.

After going through a couple walls, Danny found a small room with a large mirror, and in the center, he saw his friends sitting in a few uncomfortable looking metal chairs, facing the man who brought them in, who was leaning against the metal table. Danny first went over to the corner and unpluged the camera, the last thing he wanted was to be caught on tape, and hovered in a corner where the man questioning his friends, along with anyone looking through the one-way mirror, couldn’t see him. He flashed into visibility briefly to let his friends know of his presence. They nodded minutely to him before turning their attention back to the man.

“I’m Agent Seeley Booth.” Oh, apparently they hadn’t started whatever this was (interrogation?) yet.

“We know.” The two teens sighed “You introduced yourself already.”

“Formality.” The man, Agent Booth, replied pointing to the disabled camera. “So.. Miss Manson, Mr. Foley.” He started, consulting the file that he had been provided with. “You came to Washington D.C to do what exactly?” He honestly was very curious, they had just been informed their friend was dead and yet someone who looked just like him had been hanging out with them.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other each trying to form the jumbled sentences in their heads into actual, understandable, words.

“Well..” Tucker started slowly, pushing his glasses into place. “You see, we got a call from the FBI, no wait before that, our friend who had been missing for a couple days came, back out of the blue with no explanation to why he was gone, we both thought that was odd right? I mean wouldn’t you? But we didn’t say anything about it, until he started acting...weird.. like he would mutter threats to his parents under his breath, Danny wouldn’t do that, and he started to blow off patrol-lium, yeah that’s right, he works at a gas station and he started to blow off work, which he never does. And I mean like never, I mean he cares for that gas station more than his school work, have you seen his grades….they’re terrible...I mean…” Sam covered his mouth, why oh why did she let Tucker explain, he was such a bad liar.

Booth nodded, confused by the teens string of words, ugh was he this bad as a teenager?

“Booth,” Sweets’ voice came through his earpiece. “He’s lying.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Booth muttered and Tucker looked ashamed of himself. Sam however rolled with it.

“Like Tucker said he wasn’t acting the same, at first we thought that maybe a few….bullies had been a bit too hard on him but then, I mean, especially after your call, we knew this guy couldn’t be Danny so we went to go check this out.” She looked Booth directly in the eye daring him to call her a liar, which he didn’t partly because he could sense it was the truth and partly because those purple eyes were a tad bit scary….no he wouldn’t let himself be intimidated by a fifteen year old!

“How did you recognize Mr. Fenton? I believe he normally has black hair?” Booth asked. And Danny sucked in a breath, how were they going to answer this one?

“He’s goth, he does this all the time.” Sam lied immediately, she wasn’t much better than Tucker.  
Even Sweets remained silent at that. Judging by all the photographs he had seen Daniel Fenton was NOT a goth, Samantha Manson definitely. But Danny? Not so much. Sweets stroked his chin thoughtfully, what was really going on here, to make these kids lie so much and so badly?

Booth and Danny both let out sighs at that answer and Sam shot an apologetic glance in what she thought to be Danny’s general direction. Ignoring the obvious fib Booth continued,

“Alright, you came here saying you had crucial evidence, what might that be?”

“This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.” Sam began with her hand still covering Tuckers mouth. “He, well, other Danny’s pop up everywhere and then Danny goes missing, most of the time, but he always comes back in like, twenty-four hours.”

“Hold on, hold on… ’Other Danny’s?’” Booth said, and quietly confirmed the truth in that statement with Sweets.

“Yeah, they honestly believe what they’re saying.” Sweets said sounding just as puzzled as Booth.

“Uh, yes?” Sam added, then squealed as Tucker licked her palm. Danny smacked him upside the head to please Sam and then as she turned to look away gave him a fist bump to the best of his abilities. 

Booth raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Explain.”

“Um, well that’s it.” Tucker started again. “There have been uh duplicates, that “crazed up fruitloop’s” clones, although that one didn’t look like him, amorphos, well no just the one. There was even that one incident with his fut-” He suddenly found himself unable to speak as an invisible hand was clamped over his mouth. And Tucker being Tucker licked it too.

“ARRGH!” A disembodied voice yelled and suddenly a certain white haired teenager could be seen floating right next to Tucker.

Booth’s mouth dropped open and he quickly crossed himself and whispered a prayer while Sweets was stuttering unintelligible things into the earpiece.

“Oops.” Danny facepalmed then waved sheepishly. “Hi.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Jazz was officially in panic mode, pacing and everything. Sam and Tucker hadn’t checked in, even though they were definitely in D.C. by now, and “Danny” and her father were packing for a fishing trip to lake Eerie, and she had seen the malicious grin on “Danny’s” face. She was absolutely convinced now, this was Vlad’s work. If Sam and Tuck didn’t call in the next five minutes she would call them herself… No, she didn’t even have the patience for that.

Jazz snatched her cellphone off the bed, and shakily dialed in Sam’s number, all the while still pacing.

Ring… Ring… Ring… “Sam, Talk.” Click.

“Sam?” Jazz whispered, just in case, “Sam, You hadn’t checked in yet and- Oh gosh, Dad’s taking “Danny” out to lake Eerie to go fishing, just them, and- God, you should have seen his face. It’s Vlad, it’s got to be, he wants Dad dead. Call soon, we need to do something.”

Sitting in the GAV, “Danny” grinned. In a matter of hours, Jack Fenton would be dead and he could say goodbye to Amity Park forever.

Jazz didn’t realize just how little time they actually had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Theonewithmanynames here, the one and only ;D
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, we appreciate it! Keep it up! We love to hear what you guys have to say!
> 
> See ya! *Teleports*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merwholocked here! Sorry for the wait, who is getting tired of hearing (reading?) me say that? But between dentist appointments and concerts and horn lessons we haven’t found a good time….but anyways next chapter!
> 
> ONWARDS!

Booth continued to stare, the logical part of his brain (the part the Brennan had, well, nearly created) screamed at him that this was not possible. How could this boy, this not dead boy just APPEAR!

“Oops.” The boy, Danny-that was his name, facepalmed. “Hi.” He gave a small wave, trying to act nonchalant. Booth slowly reached his hand up to his earpiece, 

“Sweets?” He whispered, out of breath, “What- Did you see what I just saw?”

“I- don’t know,” Came the equally breathless reply from the tech, “I’m trying to convince myself I’m hallucinating because I’m still in shock.” First the flying, no, floating, now this! 

Booth took a deep, shuddery breath, if the squint didn’t know what was going on this was bad. He composed himself enough so that he could effectively close his mouth and not stare. Instead he sat himself down at the interrogation table and observed the three. He must’ve stared a little longer than he thought because the two, no, three teens had huddled a little closer together and were whispering to each other, shooting fearful glances at him. Booth only caught bits and pieces of the conversation and at the request of Sweets relayed them in a hushed voice that the other people in the room didn’t seem to register.

‘Tucker! Sorry I - I know you didn’t - but his - unstable right now - and think how - would look - we’re in so much trouble - you don’t - experiments - Guys in White - torture - do you? I don’t - Danny, maybe you - right now - run’

“Don’t run.” Booth said in the most calm voice he could muster. The teens deadpanned, 

“You know, when someone says ‘don’t run,’ it makes people want to run all the more.” Danny’s eyes seemed to flare bright green in panic, scanning for a quick escape for the trio, if necessary. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to use anymore of his powers.

“I just want to ask a few questions, I want to… understand.” Danny flinched, imagining just what painful experiments could be justified with ‘wanting to understand.’ But as he saw no real alternative besides phasing through the walls and getting the heck out of there, he nodded.

“What are you?” If this were any other situation Booth might’ve flinched at the harshness of his tone.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at his friends for help. What do I say? Do I tell him the truth? Do I lie? Do I refuse to answer? Play dumb?

Yes, play dumb, that’s what’d he’d do because that wouldn’t piss off an FBI agent at all.

“A boy.” He answered shooting a puzzled look at the man that he hoped said something along the lines of ‘Why are you asking me this?’ Not ‘I’m being a stubborn brat.’

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what I mean.” He made a lazy gesture towards the halfa which made Sweets whisper harshly in his ear about how mentioning physical appearance can have serious affects on a teenagers self esteem, but honestly Booth didn’t care.

Danny rolled his slightly luminescent green eyes. “Oh you mean this.” He gestured to himself. “Yeah, I’m a timelord.” He crossed his arms.  
Booth didn’t understand the reference but the two other teenagers were snickering and Sweets was having a hard time containing his laughter. The psychologist cleared his throat, and took a deep breath before saying into the earpiece,

“That’s an evasion technique.” Though his tone said more “Told you, your fault.”

“Listen,” Booth said, clearly containing himself, “I apologize for getting impatient, but I just don’t understand.” And he was being quipped at by a bunch fourteen year olds.

Danny’s eyes took on a quality that made him look like a man ten times his age, having seen so much, war, bloodshed, death, life.

“No one is meant to.” His eyes regained their physical age, and he gave a lopsided grin, “I barely understand it.”

Booth was simultaneously annoyed and intrigued by this answer, he leaned forward, pressing his fingertips to his lips, almost as though he was praying, and arched a brow. 

“Care to elaborate?” He asked almost too politely.

“If I say no...will you force me to?” Danny asked, a flicker of fear in his eyes. The teens on either side of him inched closer, each one putting a hand on his arm as if they could protect him just by physical contact.

“Say no,” came the voice in Booth’s ear, “It will make him more likely to tell you.” So Sweets is finally being helpful instead of stating the obvious?

“No.” Which was true enough, the agent wouldn’t force the boy to tell, he would find out for himself, that’s how he works. Danny lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, effectively making the other teens hands drop, though they lingered.

“... Bring the guy who’s talking into your earpiece in here.” Both ‘suits’ were startled, but Booth gave the large mirror a small nod, signaling the ok. A few seconds later, a frazzled Sweets walked in, shutting the door behind him with a practiced movement,

“How did you know, I thought I was being discreet?” The teen gave him a very serious look,

“I could hear you.” There seemed to be hidden fear in those words… Sweets filed it away.

“How-” Booth started but Sweets put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to push it. Instead the psychologist leaned back in his chair to show he himself was not a threat and didn’t perceive the three as a threat either.

“So, Danny, why don’t we talk about these….hmm what would you call them...” Sweets thought for a moment about the floating, invisibility, the makeover. “Superpowers.” He decided, using a more childish term for it to appeal to the three teenagers, and his comic book side.

“Well...um...what super powers?” Danny tried weakly, but then of course his ‘powers’ chose that wonderful time to act up, all he had done was wring his hands nervously and a ball of ectoplasm appeared in his hand, lighting up the room with an eerie green glow. 

Booth and Sweets stared at him, mouths open, both thinking the same thing;

‘What. The. Hell.’

__________________________________________________________________________

Five people entered the nearly empty Medico-Legal Lab - it was late, after all, only workaholics and unfortunate interns stayed up this late… oh wait… - with varying degrees of confusion.

‘Why did I tell them everything?’

‘Why did Danny tell them everything?’

‘Half-ghost? How would that even work?’ 

“Hey! You’re back!” Cam called, walking over to them, prepared to warn them about Doctor Hodgins recent...breakthrough? Break down? But stopped when she noticed their expressions “What happened?” Booth gave Danny a look, silently asking permission. Danny gave an unsure look, hesitating for several seconds, before giving the man a small nod.

“Gather the team, we - we have some, news.” 

Cam gave the others a questioning glance but nodded. A moment later everyone was gathered near the platform, except for Hodgins and Angela. Before anyone could question this, they heard a voice yell;

“I’m telling you Ang! The readings confirm it, I mean look at them!”

“Oh I’m looking at them Sweetie, they’re very pretty.”

“No Ang, don’t you see! It’s all here, the radiation in his blood, it’s consistent with every known sample of” Here he lowered his voice, so that the others could barely hear him, “ectoplasm.”

Danny flinched and muttered “Tada!” While his friends did jazz hands behind him with slightly annoyed expressions on their faces. Then because he didn’t want to re-explain it to the mad scientist he yelled in Hodgins general direction.

“DUDE YOU JUST BLEW MY COVER!” Which was technically a lie, but it was the fastest way he could think of to get them up here. Hodgins was silenced for a moment and soon a blue and brown blur shot out of his office shouting once again;

“KING OF THE LAB!!!” 

“Wait, wait, wait, so you’re telling us that you’re actually a ghost?” Cam confirmed before Hodgins could fire questions at the boy, ‘Wow… I feel a lot better about almost cutting into him...’

“Half-ghost….I hope.” ‘Or not...’

“How is this possible?” asked Wendell, who was taking this surprisingly well. So the ghost boy told the story of how he got his powers, what he decided to do with them, and a few stories of his adventures - ones that they were more likely to recognise, like Vortex wreaking havoc on the world’s weather, and the time Amity Park got pulled into the Ghost Zone. (A/N: Torrent of Terror, episode 44, and Reign Storm, episode 24-25, in that order.)

While the others chatted somewhat amazed by Danny Fenton, no, in this form Phantom, Bones felt as if her world was crashing down around her. Ghosts couldn’t be real, it was scientifically impossible, but yet here one was right in front of her. What else was out there, laughing at the fact that she was too blind to see them? Was Booth’s ‘God’ real too? What about Nessie? She couldn’t handle this, this was wrong...so wrong, ghosts couldn’t be real! Not to mention, ‘half-ghost’! This boy had to be lying….right? Right?!

“Prove it.” She said suddenly, not even prompting the words, interrupting everyone’s chatter. Danny was about to protest, when his powers slipped again, this time freezing the floor to halfway down the steps of the platform. He looked down at the frost with concern, if his ice powers misfired on a person… instant popsicle. 

“Oops.” He muttered, and since Brennan, who was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at the frost on the floor, had promptly shut up (or shut down depending upon how you looked at it), Hodgins took this chance to step in.

“I have a theory-” everyone groaned out of habit, “AN ACTUAL THEORY, THANK YOU, that the reason your abilities are going wack, is because your ghost half is healing your human half. Theoretically, If you were to ever die a human death, your - Super healing? You do have that, right?- would kick in, and you would temporarily be stuck in a ghost state, at least until your human half was healed enough that it could take over, and the random outputs of ecto-energy could result in abilities misfiring.” The whole room was silent for a moment.

“H-how on earth did you think of this?” Brennan stuttered, shocked at the logic of the theory. Logic and ghosts, two words she never thought would go together in a sentence.

“I did research. After all, ectoplasm is a slime, and I’m the lab’s slime guy.” Hodgins puffed out his chest a bit.

Danny was instantly reminded of his dad whenever he invented a new “Fenton-whatever” and smiled a bit, once you looked past all the experiments and bouncy, Tigger-like, excitement Doctor Hodgins was actually a pretty, well impressive person, he was smart (crazy?) enough to figure out all the ghost stuff and he gave a pretty plausible theory to why Danny couldn’t turn back...wait….

“I’M NOT DEAD!” Danny jumped up and did a flip in mid-air to let off his feelings. “WOOHOO!”

Everybody looked at him a little weirdly but he was too busy doing a little happy dance in midair with Sam and Tucker jumping up and down with excitement on the ground below. But that was cut off short when Danny suddenly stopped and fell to the ground clutching his head.

Another memory, and this time he could see him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Angela pushed her way towards the ghost, boy, ghost-boy(?), her maternal instincts taking over. The boy was curled up on the ground in a fetal position, clutching his head, moaning something that sounded like ‘no, no, please no!’ and ‘Not them, kill me, not them!’ 

Her hand flew to her mouth and she immediately knelt down near Danny.

“It’s ok, shhh, it’s ok.” She murmured, almost subconsciously like she did with Michael Vincent when he woke up crying, and she wasn’t alone, almost immediately Hodgins joined her along with the goth girl and the geeky-looking African-American boy. 

“Get him to the couch in my office.” The mother ordered. That was one of the most comfortable places in the lab.

They all nodded, afraid to disobey Angela when she was like this. Hodgins scooped Danny up in his arms, surprised at how light he was. He placed the boy down gently on the couch, ruffling his hair in a fatherly fashion.

“God, I hope he’s going to be okay.” Angela muttered, reaching for her sketchbook, and most of the scientists who had followed them into her office nodded and whispered their agreements.

“Come on Danny.” Murmured Sam and Tucker, crossing their fingers for good luck.

__________________________________________________________________________

A perfect mirror image of Danny hovered over him, face twisted in malice.

“I will kill you, then I will kill your idiotic father, troublesome friends, and nosy sister,” The clone leaned closer, “And then, father will love ME, and not YOU!” The clone struck, pulling a knife out of somewhere, and then…

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, isosorry, But new chapter, so yay!
> 
> Review at your own risk! (Just kidding, please do)
> 
> Out! *Intangibly slips through the metaphorical floor*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we decided to switch it up a bit and actually jump-start the plot!!! Woohoo!! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Hold on, let me check…..nope. Still own nothing.
> 
> Onwards!!

‘Now this won’t do, this won’t do at all...’ If Vlad wanted to finally achieve his goal, he couldn’t have the FBI poking its nose where it didn't belong… So he did the obvious solution; send a couple henchmen to find out the situation, and perhaps cause a mishap or two. 

Everyone in the lab was so preoccupied with the halfa in front of them that the three vultures didn’t even need to turn invisible, they flew above a platform that seemingly everyone in the building was gathered on and what they saw shouldn’t have been possible.

The Ghost Boy.

He was curled up on the ice-ridden floor, clutching his head, everyone rushing forwards towards him. The three (uninvited) ghosts shared a look, ‘Plasmius von’t be happy...’   
The three henchmen - reluctantly, Vlad did get very scary when angered - made it back to the mansion from which they were sent.

“Back so soon?” A very vampire-like ghost hybrid asked, in a tone that was obviously an order to spill their guts.

“Oh, you are not going to like ze sound of zis…. Ze ghost boy… He’s alive…” Vlad simply turned around, and the vulture ghosts hightailed it out of their before they could get their tail-feathers kicked. 

“.... Daniel has always been so stubborn…”

__________________________________________________________________________

The lake was as creepy as ever. The mist was so thick that the two people sitting in the boat couldn’t even see one another, well, the human couldn’t see the other person. The “halfa” could see perfectly fine. But that didn’t give him the advantage he thought it would.

‘This is just so frustrating!’ the clone screamed in his head, every time he got close to hitting the fat oaf, something would distract the idiot, and he would move out the way at the last second. He was this close to just shifting to ghost form - ‘maybe that would get his attention!’ Although, you think a person would notice if their son’s hands were glowing green...but then again this was Jack Fenton - When his cell phone rang. The halfa flicked open the flip phone to let a tiny amount of frustration out, and was surprised at the caller ID, if a little nervous.

‘Father...’

“Yes?” Oh god he hoped that didn’t sound guilty…

“Have you killed him yet?” came the short, business-like voice,

“Umm… No?” ‘Please don’t be mad, please don’t be mad…”

“You’re lucky, any other time and you would be punished. New plan, bring the oaf here, to my mansion.” ‘Thank god...’

“Will do.” *click*

“Who was that, Danny-boy?!” Jack asked, in his typical too-loud volume.

“Vlad wants us to come over.” the boy grinned evilly.

__________________________________________________________________________  
Vlad paced back and forth waiting for the doorbell to ring or, more likely, for the blundering idiot to call out “Vladdie!!” ,instead of using the bell like a normal human being.

The plan Vlad had come up with was nothing short of genius in his opinion. Now Daniel, the real Daniel, had many flaws but his biggest had to be his ‘hero complex.’ Especially towards the people he loved. If word reached his ears that Vlad Masters had kidnapped Jack Fenton, well, Daniel would be here faster than Vlad could say ‘butter-biscuits’ And when he got here...Well..then they could have a little fun.

Perhaps Vlad could finally figure out how Daniel’s new power, his ‘ghostly wail’ as the younger halfa called it, worked. That would be interesting as Vlad could never pull it off himself, so how could a teenage boy do it?

“VLADDIE MY MAN!” Here we go.

Vlad plastered a sickly sweet smile on his face and answered the door.

“Jack, Daniel my boy, so sorry that I interrupted your fishing trip.” He said smoothly, forgetting that he shouldn’t have known they were on a fishing trip. Thankfully, Jack was too oblivious to notice.

“No problem Vladdie!” Jack said cheerfully, stepping into Vlad’s manor. 

“Daniel, I bought a new gaming console, how about we play a little while your..dad..unpacks?” Vlad winked and gave “Danny” a slight smirk.

“Danny” nodded perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, hiding the evil glint in his eye. “Sure, fath-uncle Vlad.” Vlad led him down a hall to a large picture. Jack lost sight of them after that.

Jack shrugged, it was a big house, probably had lots of twists and turns. He hummed as he unpacked the few changes of clothing Danny and him had thought to bring on their fishing trip - somehow they always capsized - and started blabbering to himself about ghosts.

Meanwhile Vlad decided to brief “Danny” on the situation.

“But I killed him!” The clone protested, shooting up to the ceiling, where he ended up hitting his head. “I shot him with ectoplasm, I stabbed him! There is no way someone could survive that...right?” The clone ran through the background information on humans his father had given him. No, it shouldn’t have been possible.

“No.” Vlad confirmed. “But then again Daniel has always been… a clever little badger.”

“Danny” scowled at the nickname, he must share his ‘original's’ hate of it. “Cleverness can’t bring you back to life.” He told his father, just in case he had forgotten.

Vlad looked thoughtful. “That’s very true. I guess that’s one more question we’ll have to ask when we capture him.”

“Danny’s” eyes lit up and his (Vlad’s) signature smirk appeared on his face, he was just about to answer when his phone rang. Sighing, he flipped it open.

“Hi, Mad-mom.”

“No, we’re not anymore...Uncle Vlad invited us over.”

“It’s just for a few days! Pleaaaase?”

“Yess!” “Danny” punched the air. “Thank you Ma-mom!” The teen flipped the phone shut - none too gently - and grinned to Vlad, 

“Maddie knows, and knowing her, Jazz will soon know - and she’s been informant to the little ‘helpers’, I’ve heard the calls - which means soon, we’ll have the little ‘hero’ flying here as fast as he possibly can to save his ‘dear old dad’.”

Vlad laughed, it was a cold sound, not friendly and warm as laughs should be. Ruffling “Danny’s” hair he said;

“Well done Daniel, well done.” And went back to plotting how best to capture the ‘elusive’ Phantom.

__________________________________________________________________________

You’d think Jazz would’ve grown used to the knot in her stomach by now, no such luck. It certainly hadn’t helped when her mother had ranted to her about “Danny” and Dad staying at Vlad’s house with “No notice and Danny doesn’t even like Vlad, I thought, but he seems pretty excited. I can’t stand that man!” Blah, blah, blah, honestly Jazz tuned most of it out. All that mattered was that her father was alone in a house with two, evil, fruitloops.

So she did what she normally did in situations such as these. She panicked. She couldn’t seem to stop shaking, it was getting hard to breathe, Jazz tried calming herself down by spouting psychologist's babble but it didn’t work. Oh god Dad. Dad, dad is there….What am I going to do? I could go there by myself but how am I going to convince Dad to come with me? Maybe Danny could help, the real Danny? Is he even alive? Sam and Tucker haven’t contacted me...I should call them.  
With trembling fingers she dialed Sam’s number. Sam picked up almost immediately.

‘Hello?’ She sounded odd, scared? No, not exactly. Freaked out, yeah that was it.

“Sam! Is Danny okay? Please tell me he’s okay, we have a problem, Mom told me that Danny called her, the other Danny, not Danny, and he and Dad are “staying at Vlad’s house” but I think that Vlad has kidnapped Dad, oh what do I do!?” It came out as an unintelligible string of words.

“Whoa, whoa….slow down there. What?” 

Slowly, with forced patience, Jazz repeated everything.

“Oh gosh, we didn’t call. Yeah Danny’s fine...ish, he’s having a bit of a problem right now but he’s alive...ish...Wait, what is this about Vlad?”

“Vlad’s kidnapped Dad!” Jazz practically screamed. “Tell Danny!” She yelled before pressing the end call button.

Sam had gone very pale. With a slight tremor in her voice she turned to her white-haired friend and said;

“We have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yeah, we love yanking everyone’s chain :)
> 
> Love to reviewers!
> 
> Out! *Rips a portal into the ghost zone*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we took a break from writing for a little bit but WE’RE BAAACK! 
> 
> I do not own Danny Phantom or Bones
> 
> ONWARDS!

The boy- Danny had woken up a few hours ago, pale, shaking and covered in sweat. 

‘Odd.’ Brennan thought, how could a...ghost perform normal bodily functions. Was it because he was apparently only half-ghost? How did ghosts even exist? Her brain was running in circles asking the same questions over and over without having a real answer besides ‘they just do.’

It wasn’t like she wasn’t concerned for the boy, of course she was, if he had been her child she would be going crazy, but he was something unknown. And she hated unknown things. Waking up under the knife she might’ve been able to handle, that has happened before in rare cases to extremely fortunate people. The makeover was harder to grasp but given time she could’ve convinced herself that it was simply a genetic anomaly or something of the sort, But this?! Ghosts! Science and logic told her spirits couldn’t exist, it was simply impossible - and yet there were some things that science had yet to explain... and then there was that time where her heart had briefly stopped and she saw her mother….Booth believes in such things too, was it possible?

Shaking her head to clear it of that thought, Brennan decided to focus on the facts, any fact at all, to keep herself from thinking about… ectoplasmic beings. She started reciting the bones in the human body, the capitals of every country she had been in, the various rituals the Mayans performed, anything, everything she could think of to push it to the back of her mind.

They had all decided to get take out from that diner near the lab, seeing as Danny hadn’t eaten anything since waking up under the knife - and it was probably not the best idea to let him go outside with his...abilities still going haywire - And the hybrid promised to explain what he had remembered.

“This is amazing! Thank you Agent Booth!” The three teens chorused together all with various amounts of food stuffed in their mouth.

Booth chuckled while Brennan looked somewhat disturbed and was about to make some kind of motherly comment about how you should never talk with your mouth full, or maybe question how it was that ghosts could eat (most likely that.) - but a series of death glares and microscopic shakes of the head kept her silent.

Halfway through the meal, Sam’s cell phone (recently retrived from security) started blasting the song ‘My Parents Reek’ at such a volume that everyone whom never heard the phone go off jumped - Hodgins giving a very unmanly squeak. Team Phantom barely even blinked, and Sam dug into her pocket and glanced at the screen of the device - 

“Shit.” Sam cussed, it was Jazz. She flipped the phone open, still a tiny bit on edge from the events of earlier.

“Hello?”...

“Whoa, whoa….slow down there. What?”...

“Oh gosh, we didn’t call. Yeah Danny’s fine...ish, he’s having a bit of a problem right now but he’s alive...ish...Wait, what is this about Vlad?”...

Sam slowly hung up, turning towards a totally freaking Danny, and said in a forced calm voice, 

“We have a problem.” Sam, like Jazz, slowly repeated the whole story, regretting every word. Danny had a lot on his plate without shoving this on top.

It was like time had froze, everyone was staring at Sam and Danny. “Who’s Vlad?” Sweets asked cautiously, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck trying to push away the memory of his...murder. “Uh, Vlad is, hmm how to describe him, a scheming, lying, manipulative Fruitloop.” He tried to smile but it came out more as a jittery grimace. If Tucker and Sam noticed, they didn’t say anything.

“Not to mention the fact that he wants to marry your mom, waste your dad, and take you on as an apprentice or something.” Tucker added. “Dude, do I even want to know what he has in mind for your sister?” Here Danny slapped him.

“Too far.”

Every squint and agent in the room sucked in a breath, they had dealt with guys like that before and it had never turned out well. Even Brennan who was trying her best to pretend that Danny was not in the room, or more accurately, nothing more than a piece of evidence. (Her whole world was in the process of falling apart, so she had turned to coping mechanisms.) looked rather alarmed and a tad bit disgusted.

Booth had instinctively reached towards his gun, manipulative billionaires who liked to think about murdering fathers and (is kidnapping the right word?) sons were not his favorite thing in the world. He made a mental note never to take Christine and Parker to Amity Park, between the ghost attacks Danny talked about and the sound of their mayor he was surprised any families still lived there. 

Danny noticed the motion and shook his head. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He assured them, but he looked frightened. “Seriously, no need to worry.” He added trying to convince himself. “I can handle it, no one needs to help me.” To himself he mumbled. “I don’t want to see anyone get hurt.”

Sweets raised an eyebrow at the rambling, on his hand he scribbled:

Hero complex?

A semi awkward silence had fell upon the group, when suddenly Tucker remembered something important. “Dude I just realized, you haven’t even told us what happened! What did you see when you passed out? Did you remember anything!?”

Danny paled and turned a bit green at this and no one was sure if he was blushing, or felt nauseous (probably the second one considering he started shaking and pushed his food as far away from him as possible.)

“Y-yeah, I remember.” He answered weakly.

In an instant his friends and the entire hoard of squints were talking over each other at him.

“And you didn’t mention it earlier dipstick?!” This was Sam doing a lovely impression of Ember.

“I should really take you in for psychological examination.” This was Sweets.

“Cool, was it a monster? Maybe you still have some residue on you...I’ll have to run some tests… OH! Was it a ghost monster? Man I’d love to learn about those, I love my job.” This was Hodgins channeling his inner Jack Fenton.

“Guys, give the kid some breathing room.” Angela and Booth both said with Wendell silently agreeing with him seeing as his mouth was currently stuffed full of hamburger and he was unable to say more than something along the lines of “Abublerg budala”

But surprisingly it was Brennan who silenced the group. “GUYS!” She yelled, standing up to glare down at everyone. “Let Daniel speak.”

The room quickly quieted down. “First of all, please don’t call me that. That’s what the Fruitloop calls me. Second… Can I, just… Talk to Sweets about it?”

Everyone shared looks with the person besides them, Sam and Tucker’s looking particularly concerned. If Danny wanted to talk to a shrink about it, it was bad. He didn’t even accept Jazz’s offers for sessions after the Dan incident, and that had given him nightmares for months…

“Absolutely man, go talk your feelings out or whatever.” Danny smiled lightly back at his friend, reassured by his antics, and followed Sweets out of the room, to an empty, but comfortable looking office, and settled down to chat.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Daniel should’ve been here by now..” Vlad mused, currently in his ghost form, pacing in midair. If he knew anything about that boy it was that he was reckless and impulsive and would do anything to save his family. Even if it meant walking right into a trap.

“We could go and capture him ourselves….” “Danny” offered, he had been wondering why they hadn’t done that in the first place. It seemed like a perfectly sound plan to him.

“ No, no.” Vlad hook his head. “that’s not my sly and manipulative style let’s kidnap one of those kids he hangs around right in front of him and he’ll be so angry he’ll burst in here without thinking!” The man smiled at his sound logic.

“Or we could just take Danny…..” The clone tried again. Seriously, that way they could make one hundred percent certain his original found himself in his father’s laboratory. It made sense right? 

“Now son, you must learn that is not how I do things.” Vlad spoke to him as one would speak to a very slow child.

“Danny” rolled his eyes, “I’m starting to understand why he calls you a fruitloop.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

“What?” The man’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Nothing Father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We’re back! Sorry if we scared any of you, but real life came and smacked us in the face like a girlfriend we weren’t paying enough attention to, which I feel is an accurate description. 
> 
> Review, you can yell at us or whatever, we can take it. Or, you could praise us and our genius, that’s an option too.
> 
> Out! *uses spectral body manipulation to shift to an ariel form before blowing away in the wind* *is using increasingly more complex outros*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I liked reading your reviews! Wish there was more of them. *no shame in hinting* Anyway, do not own Bones, or DP blah blah blah. (thank you for writing my intro theonewithmanynames :P)
> 
> ONWARDS!

“So Danny,” Sweets began, they had settled comfortably into his office, yet Danny was still tense, twitching every once in awhile. ‘ _ begin by calming him down’ _

 

“I’m here for you, anything you need, take your time.” Sweets nodded reassuringly, and Danny relaxed enough that he was no longer twitching.

 

“I remembered.” Danny stated simply, shifting his gaze away from Sweets.

 

“What did you remember?” Sweets asked softly.

 

“... How I… How I was, Murdered.” Danny decided that the shelf on his left was the most interesting thing in the room.

 

Sweets winced microscopically. He decided that word was not supposed to be coming out of this young man’s mouth “Did you want to talk about it?” He asked in what was a surprisingly calm and collected voice, ‘ _ oh yeah,’  _ Danny decided, ‘ _ this guy is definitely a psychologist, he’s mastered that tone.’ _

 

“... He looked just like me, to the tiniest detail…” Danny whispered, softly enough Sweets wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, “... He- towered over me… He looked insane -  **_I_ ** looked insane - and he told me that he was gonna kill my whole family… it- it was just like…” 

 

“Like what?” Sweets prompted, not even sure he wanted to know the answer because whatever it was it must’ve been fairly traumatic. The boy looked more pale than Sweets had seen him which was saying quite a lot. He was shaking and kept forming words though no sound came out.

 

“........ _ Him.”  _ Danny whispered the name almost reverently as if he were talking about a deity. 

 

“Who is he?” Sweets pushed even further. Possibilities ran through his head, an abusive father perhaps? No, he had made jokes about his father acting like Doctor Hodgins, if that were the case then Danny would shy away from Hodgins but they seem to have a pretty “good” relationship at the moment. Talking about this  _ Vlad  _ person, now this was more likely but Danny had talked about Vlad with bitterness, as if he disliked, even hated him. He  _ feared _ whoever this was. But maybe mentioning the wrong person would get Danny to talk about whoever  _ Him _ was.

 

“Who is he? Vlad?” Sweets tried.

 

Danny scoffed. “That crazed up fr- no I’ve used that word too much, well anyways, that guy?! No way!” He fell silent. “This one’s way worse.” He muttered to himself.

 

Sweets looked expectant.

 

Danny looked up, those acid green eyes showed no emotion as he said two words that sent chills down the psychologist's spine for no reason he could discern; “ _....He’s me. _ ”

 

Then refused to say anymore on the subject.

 

So Sweets changed the subject.

 

“You said he looked just like you, what did you mean?” Danny looked down to the carpet, pulling his knees up to his chest, ‘ _ Unconscious shame and protection, respectively...’ _

 

“Vlad… Well, he’s like me, a halfa… Except He’s evil… And I don’t just say that, I know it. He’s… Done some things… He wants me as a son, or something, I don’t know… And since I always say no, he decided… To clone me. It didn’t work, but… He almost had it. Danielle - one of the more successful clones - and I managed to stop him, but… I think he finally perfected it, ‘cause… That night, I was shot out of the sky, I was  _ exhausted _ , and as I lay there, too tired to move… Above me stood, as if I was looking in a mirror, a perfect replica of me, face twisted in insanity…”

 

Sweets sucked in a breath at the description. This boy could make a pretty decent author….if his life wasn’t already something out of a science-fiction novel. No perhaps a horror story was the more accurate description.

 

“Cloning?” He repeated faintly, trying to get his head out of the cloud of  _ oh-my-god-this-kid-is-only-fourteen-and-has-already-been-through-things-no-trained-soldier-would-even-dream-about! -  _ and back in the mindset of “Psychologists help people. Help him.” Sweets leaned further back into his chair in an attempt to seem non-threatening, like he would with abuse victims, and continued.

 

“Is there any reason you wanted to talk to me alone, and not your friends?” To that, Danny gave a meaningful shrug,

 

“Jazz - my sister, she’s super into psychology - always wants me to talk to someone about my problems, but I just can’t do that to Sam and Tuck… They’re still teens, they still have that shred of innocence left in them, even after all of this, and I just can’t… take that away from them.” He paused for a moment. “Plus have you seen Sam fuss over me? I think this would push her over the edge, she’d never leave me alone, she’d…...I dunno wrap me in bubble wrap to make sure I don’t hurt myself….put me on a leash so I’m never out of her sight.” He gave a small smile at the thought of all the lengths his personal mother-hen would go to to ‘protect’ him. Sweets smirked but quickly composed himself. 

 

“So how much do you keep from them?”

 

“Quite a bit, I never even told them about my fight with…” He stopped, before restarting, quieter than before, “As much as I can… I learned to bandage my own wounds, literally and figuratively, and when I couldn’t cope, Jazz would force me to let her help.” There was a silence.

 

“...They’re really worried about you, you know.” Sweets said at last, to which Danny quietly replied, 

 

“I know…”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Doctor Brennan had not stopped talking since Danny had left with Sweets. In her quest to process this information she had taken over interrogating the two now rather frightened teens for a second time.

 

Sam and Tucker weren’t scared easily anymore. If they ever became frightened it was because Danny was in trouble, but now it was because of the scientist in front of them who was firing questions at them left and right, there was a look in her eyes that wasn’t quite sane. For the first time Sam and Tucker fully understood what it was like to fear dissection.

 

Because this lady would do anything to get answers.

 

“So you mean to say electricity did this? That shouldn’t be possible! How is that possible, I get electrocution victims all the time and they’ve never…..gone ghost.” Danny’s usual battle cry sounded foreign on her lips.

 

“Well it was electricity infused with ectoplasm...if that helps.” Tucker squeaked, shrinking back in his chair. Those intense eyes were quite close to him now.

 

“And what is ectoplasm made of exactly?” Those eyes got closer.

 

Booth saw this as a good time to intervene. He had remained silent for awhile, trying to give Bones some time to process and had been busy paying attention to the toddler he had recently picked up from the daycare center the Jeffersonian ran. But now that Christine was getting fussy and his wife was terrifying children he felt the need to step in.

 

“Uh Bones?” He tapped her shoulder timidly, shifting his daughter’s weight. Brennan whipped around and shot him a glare that made him step back a few paces. “Baby remember? She’s uh...well she needs to eat...and she might need to sleep, you know in her own crib?” The usual calm and collected FBI agent was a stuttering fool at the moment, trying not to cause the eruption of scientific babble and religion shaming he knew was coming soon.

 

She always liked to diss religion when she was stressed.

 

But surprisingly Brennan leaned back. Blinked once. Then twice. “Oh...right...Come here Christine.” She reached for her daughter.

 

“Yeah, you go visit Mama now.” Booth cooed as he handed her off. “Mama’s a little crazy right now.” He whispered to Christine, apparently not softly enough for he got another icy glare from his wife.

 

“I suppose we should go home…” Brennan said reluctantly. Angela and Hodgins who were hovering in the shadows immediately jumped into the conversation.

 

“Yes, yes that’s a great idea!”

 

“Don’t worry about Danny and the others, they can crash at our place tonight.”   
  


“You should get some sleep now sweetie!”

 

“Yeah, man you look beat!”

 

And with that the couple herded the three out the door.

 

Hodgins sprinted back to where Sam and Tucker were sitting, still shell-shocked. “Come with us if you want to live.” He whispered quickly, before grabbing both their hands and sprinting towards the exit while Angela went to collect Danny.

 

Sam, Tucker and Hodgins never reached his tiny british car. They had barely made it inside the parking structure when their was a bright flash of light, a puff of pink smoke (was that roses they smelled?) and suddenly two figures were leaning against a pillar, identical grins stretched across their features.

 

Both figures were very familiar to two people in the trio and they scowled. The other was a bit…..speechless. Hodgins didn’t have time to process what he was seeing before his two teenage companions started screaming threats and insults at what seemed to be a blue skinned vampire wearing a white cape he thought would look nice on an Elvis Presley style Dracula and was that  _ Danny? _

 

It certainly looked like him. Although this Danny’s eyes had more of a murderous gleam to them.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, Doctor Hodgins.” The vampire thing nodded to each of them in turn. Hodgins didn’t have time to question how he (it?) had known his name before he (it?) continued.

 

“I couldn’t help hearing about Daniel’s unfortunate accident and stopped by to offer my condolences.”

 

Before any of them could comment on that obvious lie the Danny that wasn’t Danny spoke.

 

“Come on father, that’s the best you could come up with?  _ Condolences?  _ I could do better than that.”

 

“ _ Quiet!”  _ The vampire hissed.

 

“Vlad, just spit it out, long winded speeches is Technus’ thing.” Sam drummed her black painted nails against her arm.

 

‘ _ Ah so this is Vlad….I imagined him more..human.’  _ Hodgins thought to himself.

 

Vlad’s easy grin didn’t falter. “Very well.” He carelessly snapped his fingers and “Danny” stepped forward and raised his hand to Sam and Tucker. Instantly they were bound with glowing green “rope.” “Danny” then grabbed them by the collar and was gone.

 

Vlad, however, hesitated. Hodgins should’ve ran. He knew that. But the scientist couldn’t seem to get his legs to work properly, instead he stood there frozen while he was bound too.

 

“Can’t leave witnesses.” Vlad mumbled, mostly to himself. 

 

He carved his message on the wall with an ectoblast, and grabbed his hostage, disappearing with a puff of pink smoke.

 

The only thing Danny, Sweets, and Angela found in the parking garage was Hodgin’s bag and a message burned into the wall, ‘Daniel - If you ever want to see your family and friends alive again, you will have to come to my mansion to retrieve them - Plasmius.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my lovely readers! Please don’t kill me? Or Merwholocked here, I kinda need her to finish the story. So I guess you could say she’s my hostage. (WHY AM I BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE?! HELP!!!) Mwahahaha!
> 
> *cough* no seriously, sorry for the long wait, but sh*t happens.
> 
> Review, or you’ll never see Merwholocked alive again! (I’m scared ;-;)
> 
> *disappears with Vlad and the Danny clone*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha…….hey there guys….uh so yeah we’re not dead…….yet. I have a feeling you’re going to kill us. So anyways new chapter. Hopefully this is worth it,
> 
> I don’t own Danny Phantom…...if I did, well let’s just say theonewithmanynames would kill me because none of their ships would become canon. But hey, Sam might die in a horrible fashion…...so yeah there’s that.
> 
> ONWARDS!

Vlad had come to a decision. Anyone named Jack was automatically the most annoying person on the planet. 

From the moment he was teleported into the lab, Jack Hodgins was “Fangirling” over the advanced ecto-technologies. His reactions ranged anywhere from ‘No way! But this is state of the art technology! How did you get this?’ to ‘OOO! WHAT DOES THIS DO?! CAN I POKE IT? IF I PRESS THIS BUTTON WILL THE WORLD EXPLODE? ARE YOU A GHOST?! IS THIS GHOST STUFF!? SO COOL!’

He didn’t even protest to being tied to a chair (most likely because Plasmius tied him up using ectoplasmic bonds) and was grinning like an idiot, babbling about conspiracy theories which Vlad tuned out while going about sharpening dangerous looking metal objects to gain that psychopathic murderer effect that he had been going for. It didn’t seem to be working. At all. On any of the three people in the room. Vlad wasn’t even able to scare teenagers.

Sam and Tucker were looking rather bored, shifting their weight to try to get more comfortable. It made Vlad pause for a moment and count all the times he had tried to get to Danny by threatening the ones he loved. It was quite a lot. 

‘That’s alright,’ Vlad thought to himself, ‘with Daniel’s hero complex all I have to do is make sure they don’t escape and the boy will be charging in here like a raging bull.’

Vlad’s scheming was interrupted by a brief shake of the mansion, akin to an earthquake, accompanied by a very annoying shout of, “I FOUND IT!!!” 

The villain's eye took on an interesting tick, and he turned to his ‘son’ who had been shadowing him since the trio arrived, and as calmly as he could, said: “Daniel, would you be so kind as to bring the bumbling idiot down here.” 

“So, Danny’s evil twin, what’s up with that?” Hodgins asked when the subject left the room and he had finally calmed down enough to speak in cohesive, non-squeaky sentences.

“He’s a clone.” Sam answered simply, and Vlad smirked as if sharing a joke with himself, which was entirely possible given his questionable mental health.

“A clone.” Hodgins considered that for a moment, disgusted that someone would have the audacity to perform that sort of scientific experiment on a teenager (most likely without consent) but also intrigued on how the man...er….ghost before him managed to pull it off. Human cloning had never worked in the past for the few scientists who had had the nerve to try it. “How did you pull that off?” He finally asked, the scientist in him had won the moral argument and he simply had to know.

Vlad smirked, finally a topic he wanted to talk about. “Well I….” He paused for a moment, should he really divulge information to a prisoner? He decided against it and quelled the part of him that wanted to explain his entire plan in great detail, after all, wasn’t that was how the villain always lost in the movies? 

Daniel walked back down into the lab, in human form, with Jack trailing after him, “- Vlad really wanted your help with this one experiment.” 

“Aww, It’ll be just like back in our college days!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Daniel said flippantly, rolling his eyes. ‘God Jack’s an idiot.’

“Brought him fath- er...Uncle Vlad.” 

“What’re we workin’ on Vladdy my man? Something cool? Something amazing? Ooo! SOMETHING TO DO WITH GHOSTS!?”

Vlad forced his mouth into a very painful looking smile. “All in good time my friend, come over here will you?” He patted an empty chair next to Hodgins and like an obedient dog Jack happily raced over and plopped down in it.

Everyone else in the room realized something was wrong, Vlad’s fake smile had disappeared and he no longer had an aura of forced hospitality around him, he was looking at Jack the way he looked at him when his back was turned. With a look of utter disdain, like he couldn’t imagine there being a more disgusting creature then Jack Fenton on Earth.

But Jack remained as oblivious as ever, Hodgins could practically see him wagging his metaphorical tail, so excited for whatever his “friend” was about to have him do.

Vlad rubbed his chin. “I believe it’s time to come clean about something.” He hesitated for the briefest of seconds, deciding how much to crush the man in front of him. “I want to kill you.” He had decided to take the straightforward approach.

Everyone (minus Tucker who was too busy trying to locate his PDA) turned to Jack for his reaction, Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to the best of her ability (which was basically a microscopic movement considering how tight the bonds were.) - and Hodgins stared, eyes wide expecting the worst reaction possible.

Jack burst out laughing. “That’s a good one Vladdy, you wanting to kill me, I think that’s the best joke you’ve made this whole visit, including the one about you blasting me with a laser if I thought about leaving.”

Vlad rolled his eyes and gave a ‘why me?’ gesture to the sky. “I’m being serious.”

“Sure you are Vladdy~ Sure you are.”

“I am.”

“Are not.”

“Am so!”

“Are not!”

“Am!”

 

“Aren’t”

“Am!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?” Sam, Tucker, and Daniel all yelled in unison.

“Samantha? Tucker? When did you two get here? This was supposed to be a father-son trip between Danny and me, bonding after that scare we had when he didn’t come home.” Jack asked, and Sam and Tuck turned to each other, silently agreeing to tell the man the truth.

“That’s the thing, Mr. Fenton.” Sam said softly, “He never came home.” Jack laughed softly, slightly broken,

“That’s not true! He’s-” Jack turned to the clone, “Danny-boy, talk some sense into her!”

“Sorry, Jack,” The clone said dully, examining his fingernails, “Not your son. Though I did a pretty convincing job, didn’t I?”

“I- But- What-?” Jack turned to Vlad, the beginning of tears in his eyes, “What’s going on?”

“Payback.” Vlad answered simply, “You ruined my life.”

“What do you mean Vladdie? I would never-” Vlad slammed his hands down on the nearest surface, Interrupting the confused father,

“OH WOULD YOU NOW?! MADISON, WISCONSIN, 20 YEARS AGO? THE ACCIDENT?!”

“Just that! An accident! I never meant to hurt you Vladdie!”

“YOU!” Vlad pointed an accusatory finger towards Jack, “TURNED ME INTO A FREAK! AN ATROCITY OF NATURE! YOU! TURNED ME! INTO THIS!!!” Vlad transformed, eyes that were glaring bright pink in anger turned even brighter, silver hair swooping up into two black horns, reminiscent of the devil himself.

Vlad Masters-now turned Plasmius, smirked at Jack’s horrified and heart-broken expression and before Jack had a chance to speak he delivered another painful blow. “And yet you had the audacity to do it again.”

“A-again?” Jack squeaked, shrinking into his seat. “What do you mean?”

Plasmius tutted and shook a finger. “As much as I’d love it to be, that’s not my secret to tell. It’ll be much more fun this way I promise.”

For perhaps the first time in his life Jack Fenton fell silent, trying to process all that he had heard. It was a few moments before something clicked in his head.

“Wait! If-if you were the Danny that came home…” He began pointing a trembling finger at the clone. “...then, the man on the phone...he….telling the truth….my Danny-boy…..de-ad.” He had burst into tears by this point and after this was incapable of any sort of understandable speech.

Hodgins, who had been silent up until this point, so silent that Vlad and the others had almost forgot he was there at all. “Uh, hi. Jack Hodgins nice to meet you Mr. Fenton.” Jack looked up, his eyes red and puffy and his face tear stained. Hodgins shook his head, trying to focus on what he was about to say. “Anyways, I’m one of the scientists investigating your sons..um..case and I can tell you for a fact that he’s not-” A gloved hand prevented him from finishing that sentence. Plasmius smirked and shook his head.

“Mr. Fenton he’s not-” Sam tried and she ended up with a gag around her mouth.

“Listen Danny’s dad, Danny-” Tucker shared Sam’s fate.

“All in good time children, all in good time.” Plasmius chastised. ‘I want to see how much this’ll break him first.’

__________________________________________________________________________

No amount of physical restraint could contain Danny, almost before he read the message he was airborne and starting to rush out of the parking lot. He was almost across the lot before Sweets and Angela could start shouting about plans and thinking through things.

But Danny wasn’t listening, he was concentrating on planning how much he would hurt Plasmius when he got to Wisconsin. He barely noticed when he hit the cement. The others saw it though, two rings of bright light surrounded the boy and suddenly a raven haired teen in a dirty white shirt was lying on the floor of the parking garage.

“Sweetie?!” Angela yelled, running over to him her heels clicking on the pavement, Sweets wasn’t far behind her.

“Ugh, Ow.” Danny glanced down at the feel of loose fabric, not at all the spandex of his hazmat suit, to find himself in human form, “Son of a bitch.”

The adults started at those words, from what they gathered Danny almost never swore. Danny scrunched his eyes shut, and tried to call forth his ghost form, not even receiving sparky rings. Sweets understood what he was trying to do and hesitantly placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “Are you alright ki-Danny?” He asked, stopping himself from calling the teen ‘Kiddo’ as that might imply that he thought himself above Danny which could have some negative side effects on their relationship. 

“Y-yeah….ish…..no...ish..Okay, final answer, no.” 

Sweets immediately pulled the boy into a hug, Angela not far behind him. Danny hissed in pain causing the two to pull away quickly.

“Sorry…” Both of them muttered, Sweets rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking like Danny did when he was caught getting into trouble.

“S’okay” Danny muttered. “But I think we have a problem, I can’t change back.” He lowered his voice for the last line, sounding very much like a terrified kindergartner.

‘If I can’t go ghost what use am I? I can’t save them, I can’t do anything without Phantom.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, please don’t kill us? Like, restrict it to mild maiming only please? We do need to finish the story at some point.
> 
> I’ll have you know lots of crack-ships came out of this chapter, review and we might tell you about it ;)
> 
> Also some self-promo, I’ve started writing on FF.net too! Find me under the username ‘Hetalia43v3r’ and read the 3 other stories I’m working on! Yeah, 4 stories, plus schoolwork. I make bad decisions.
> 
> Out! *slips through the shadows* ((They're gone 0.0))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an update. Who would’ve guessed…..Um, couple things that need to be mentioned. Me and TheOneWithManyNames are dating now, that’s a thing that’s been going on. I have been writing an original work, that combined with by shit ton of homework has made fanfiction impossible for me. Also I roleplay on Tumblr! If any of you know Doctor Who or Torchwood y’all should get on over there and hit me with some asks (Username: just-a-teaboy-with-a-fobwatch) 
> 
> Onwards!

Jazz threw the last of the things she knew she would need into her bag, determined. ‘I'm done with this shit. I’m not just gonna stay behind.’ Sam’s pilot was surprisingly easy to intimidate, and the elder Fenton child soon found herself on a teeny-tiny plane on it’s way to Wisconsin, small enough to land on Vlad’s property. 

At the same time, the FBI team (plus one halfa , minus one Hodgins) was also on a plane with the same destination, intending to catch the billionaire with his hostages, charge him with kidnapping, and hopefully find evidence that he was doing various other illegal activities, attempted murder among them. Booth and Brennan were a little irritated that they were called as soon as they got home, but rushed to join them after hearing of Vlad’s message. When you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them.

Danny’s condition gradually worsened as the trip went on, but even as his powers faded farther and farther from his reach, his stubbornness grew. He needed to save his friends and family.

As the SWAT team that accompanied them prepped, and Danny was held down to prevent him from just charging, Booth noticed a small plane land on the edge of the property. 

“That isn’t him,” Danny piped up from behind him (And Booth definitely didn’t jump), “All his planes have DALV Co. written on them, and he wouldn’t travel in one so small - would’ve just taken the helicopter…”

“Someone bring them here then.” Sweets suggested as he strapped on his standard-issue bulletproof vest. Given Vlad’s questionable mental health, the FBI had allowed him to participate in the rescue mission (“with a gun and everything!”), Danny of course found this hilarious.

“Alright,” Booth allowed, even though in his opinion, it sounded against protocol, “A small team, surround the plane, bring all occupants back here.” A half-dozen of the ready officers jogged along the treeline to the spot they saw the new arrivals land.

Ten minutes later, they returned with a frazzled pilot and a scowling red-head. The moment the two siblings’ eyes met, no force on earth could stop the hug that came next.

“Danny! Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where’s Sam and Tucker?”

“In order, I’m okay, I’m here to rescue Dad, Sam, and Tuck, and Vlad kidnapped them. Oh and also Dr. Hodgins.”

Jazz rolled her eyes, “Fruitloop.” 

“I think we’re beyond fruitloop at this point; He did murder me.”

“MURDER?” Jazz just barely stopped herself from screeching.

“Oh, yeah, right. You’re behind. I was, ya’know, dead. Just for a bit. But hey! These guys took good care of me.” Danny gestured vaguely towards the lab rats loitering around (as they were not allowed to participate in the mission). Brennan, who was still having a breakdown over the whole ghost thing, was the first to catch the psychologist-in-training’s eye. A silent conversation passed between the siblings.

‘Please?’

‘Really? I tell you I was dead, and- Fine. Go help her.’

‘Thank you.’

“Excuse me,” Jazz placed a hand on Bones’ shoulder, “I’m Jasmine Fenton, and I believe I can answer a few of your questions.”

Danny watched the conversation from afar, how Brennan gradually relaxed into her more analytical presence. It was incredible to watch - sure, Danny was a bit irritated that she was ignoring the murder bit (even if he was kinda brushing it off) to psychoanalyze one of the team, but he understood that helping others cope was how Jazz coped. Just like brushing it off was how he coped.

When Jazz made it back to Danny’s side, he snickered at the way the professional psychologist’s eyes followed her, awed.

“How did you do that?” Sweets practically breathed.

“I just explained things in her terms; Ghosts as cryptozoology, and halfas as genetic splicing. Easy.” Jazz shrugged.

“Is that actually how it works?” The doctor asked, curiously.

“Eh, close enough - nobody but maybe Vlad would know the scientific details like that, but as long as she doesn’t ask around she’ll accept that answer.”

That was right around the time the SWAT team finished their preparations. As it was a very large mansion, there was a pretty large team. It had been decided that Danny - as no amount of “no”s could counter his argument that they would need his knowledge of the building - would lead the main team towards Vlad’s secret lab (Sweets could be heard fanboying) while the other, smaller teams would sweep the rest of the rooms just in case. Jazz was left with the rest of the nerd herd under the pop-up, helping them through the kidnapping of one of their own (though it wasn’t the first time).

The initial breach went well, each team splitting off into a hallway or up stairs as the limping teen directed Booth towards the billionaire's study, heavily leaning on the agent.

That was, of course, when they encountered Vlad, who was waiting for them like a creep.

~Linebreak~

“Why are you doing this?” The goth asked the clone of her best friend as soon as she was able, as any hostage would. However, instead of the malicious answer she expected, Daniel simply cocked his head at her.

“What do you mean why? Father ordered me to, so I don’t have a choice.”

“Listen,” Tucker started as his ectoplasmic gag also faded, for once very serious, “If there is anything I’ve learned from Danny, it’s that everything is a choice, even the choice to do nothing. It is up to you to decide what kind of person you want to be through those choices. Danny wanted to be a good person, help people. And it was hard. But you always have a choice.”

Everyone in the room was thrown into surprised silence at the deep words that could have only been born of conflict. The clone, especially, was speechless. 

Finally a shaky, “I have a choice?”

“Always.” Tucker reaffirmed.

“But father-he told me…..that I needed to be a good son, and good sons follow orders.”

Hodgins jumped in before Tucker had a chance to. “No, good sons think for themselves.” He answered, thinking about his own father who wasn’t particularly happy with his choice to ignore the family fortune and make a living for himself. 

“They do?” The clone looked astonished, like the concept of free will was new to him, which, in actual fact, it was.

“Yes.” All of the members in the room chorused together, except for Jack Fenton, whose gag had yet to disappear, but he let out some very enthusiastic noises.

“They make their own choices, think their own thoughts.” Tucker prompted.

When Daniel didn’t answer Sam tried. “What are your thoughts?”

The clone thought for a moment, chewing at his lip as he did so. Finally he stood up straighter, puffed out his chest and proclaimed; “My thoughts are that this plan is fucking stupid. I mean look at all the holes in it, Fath-Vlad didn’t even tie you up correctly, if these were my ecto-bonds they wouldn’t have dissolved so quickly. And why capture you? Why not just kill you? If he wanted a reaction from Danny that would’ve definitely provoked it, and WHAT IS UP with the evil monologues? That just screams, ‘kill me while I’m distracted.’”

The rant when on for a few minutes and included a lot of pacing and hair pulling, Daniel had really needed to get this off his chest. Finally it ended when, chest heaving, the clone, with tears running down his cheeks admitted;

“I.. Don’t want to do this. I want to be a good person.”

“Then untie us - help Danny.” Hodgins gently pushed. The clone dried a couple tears that had leaked out with the earth-shattering realization, gave a firm nod, and dissipated the bonds keeping the humans in place before flying up the stairs to join the fight against Vlad.

“What did you mean ‘help Danny’?” The Fenton man croaked, just a bit of hope in his eye, and the Doctor kneeled down to where he still was in his chair, grinning at the man who shared his name.

“He’s alive.”

~Linebreak~

“My, Daniel, you seem tired.” The silver-haired man stated as if conversationally.

“Tired? I just resurrected myself, I’m fucking exhausted!” Danny cried incredulously.

“Yes, I was wondering how you did that. You see, we are at a stalemate - I have your friends and family, and there is no possible way for you to actually arrest me. I do believe I’ve won. There is absolutely nothing at this point-” Vlad’s speech was interrupted with a loud crack, and the eldest half-ghost crumpled. Behind him was Daniel, panting slightly from the exertion of swinging the small football statue that had once been attached to the mattle.

“Finally! He never shut up! Do you know how long I had to listen to his monologues?! Pretend to agree with it all?! Do his bidding?! I don’t want to anymore!!!” Daniel threw the statue down, and heaved several large breaths, “I have a choice.” He finished, as if to remind himself. 

When the clone looked up at FBI agents and his original, shocked still at the chain of events, he realized something:

“I have no idea what to do now.”

~Linebreak~

“Well that was all really anticlimactic.” Danny started, limping across the mansion’s lawn towards the SWAT pop-up under the support of Sam on his left and Daniel on his right. They stopped to watch a couple of the SWAT team members haul Vlad into a secure van, still unconscious. Everyone agreed.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked.

“Tell my parents, I guess. I have no idea how to explain all of this otherwise…”

“Okay, but what do I do?” Daniel asked, and Sam and Tucker shrugged. There was a moment where they just walked, thinking about what would become of the clone...

“Want to live with us?” Danny piped up suddenly.

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah man, but you gotta help me out with the Phantom stuff.”

“You know, probably the one thing I don’t get, is why choose the name Phantom?”

“It’s a play on Fenton. When I first got my powers, and decided what to do with them, I decided I needed a cool superhero name.” Daniel froze, forcing everyone attached to pause as well.

“Guys, I’m a superhero.” The clone breathed. Danny laughed, and the two full-humans of the group looked at each other with the exact same thought;

‘Dear God, there’s two of them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, DONE! Whew, 9 months of cliffhanger, 9 months of things to update you on. First and foremost, please ignore all pronouns referring to me up until this point. And me and Merwholocked are a thing now. Life happened, and this was not top on the priorities list - even now, I was supposed to have wrapped up this chapter a couple of weeks ago. If you need someone to blame, I’m blaming my local government. (Merwholocked: If you don’t want to blame the scary guys in suits and black vans blame me. Who, was so busy with my Tumblr rp account and actual life that I just didn’t have time to help with this….ooops)
> 
> We also happen to have an epilogue, so look forward to that goodness; I won’t keep you much longer, but if you also watch Gravity Falls, you might want to check out my super cool story that gets updated more often than this one (not hard, you guys are saints) called “Supernatural Boyfriends” on Archiveofourown under the username Theonewithmanynames as well.
> 
> Out! *Flashbang grenade goes off*


	12. Epilogue

A Day In The Life of the Fenton Clo- _ Twins: _

 

2 AM.

 

Danny blearily opened his eyes as his ghost sense went off. Now this was a normal occurrence, especially in the past few years. The past few weeks though, they had been different;

 

Danny pounded his fists of the wooden slats making up the top bunk “Your. Turn.”

 

A sleepy groan answered and the creaking of the mattress springs told him that Daniel had turned over, the muffled curse words let him know that the other boy was currently burying his face in a pillow. 

 

“Arghhhhhh…” Finally came the reply. “Y’u do ‘t.”

 

Danny glared up at the top bunk. “I ‘id it las’ night.” His voice was heavy with the sleep that he was really looking forward to getting back to. “Y’u do ‘t.”

 

“Nughhhhhhh…..” Another articulate response from Daniel. There was a beat of silence, neither of the boys moved, each one wishing to get back to that blissful state of unconsciousness that would let them go to the Hell that was Casper High well rested in a few, terribly short, hours.

 

“YOUR. TURN.” Danny yelled, slamming his palms against his twin’s (clone’s? ) bed. 

 

“I. KNOW.” Daniel screamed back, flopping his full body weight against the mattress making his part of the bed sink a little bit - the Fenton’s, though they could build machines that opened portals between dimensions, could not fathom how to make a sturdy bunk bed. 

 

“I WILL LITERALLY THROW YOU BOTH OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.” Jazz, who was looking forward to starting her first day of college the next day (Community so far, after the many incidents of Danny-napping, the Fenton’s weren’t letting their children leave the house without supervision, not to mention  _ live _ alone.) 

 

“Fine, fine, ‘m goin’, ‘m goin’.” Daniel yawned, leaping off the bed and transforming mid-air, causing the bed to shudder violently. A black and white blur flew out the window.

 

And Danny fell asleep to the sound of an ectoblast going off in the distance.

 

5:30 AM

 

The alarm.

 

The dreaded alarm. It signaled that the two boys were now officially upperclassmen; although, officially, only one of them had gone through the two years of underclassman hell that would qualify this as an achievement. Despite that, one of the two Fentons that now shared the room whooped in joy, rocketing out of bed with energy that no one, especially not him, should possess.

 

“It is now, officially, YOUR turn.” Daniel grinned smugly, leaning over the still half-asleep form of Danny.

 

Danny threw a pillow at him. “I knew it.” He groaned. “You’re the evil twin.”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I’m fairly certain we established that a loooong time ago.”

 

Grimacing slightly and rubbing his sternum, Danny changed the subject. “DIBS ON THE RED AND WHITE SHIRT!”

 

“AW WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE RED AND WHITE SHIRT?”

 

“Because I’m the oldest.”

 

“We’re the same person.”

 

“I’m still older.”

 

“Same person.”

 

“You’re less than a year old.”

 

“Same person!”

 

“I’ve been around sixteen years.”

 

“ _ Same. Person.” _

 

This went on until they’d met Sam and Tucker at the bus stop. Daniel was wearing plaid.

 

7:25 AM

 

They should’ve thought this through. Honestly did they not think people were going to notice? There was one Danny at the end of Sophomore year and now there were two - perfectly reasonable, no cause for concern at all.

 

It did surprise them though that out of all people, Dash was the first to notice.

 

“Fenturd  _ squared!”  _ They heard a gasp behind them and spun on their heels to face the speaker, their movements completely synchronized. 

 

_ Well shit. _

 

“Uh...um hi Dash!” They both squeaked, speaking in unison.

 

The tall blonde-had he actually gotten taller….and were those  _ more  _ muscles? -Sputtered, unable to comprehend the sight in front of him. Like always, when he was unable to understand something he resorted to hitting it, his hand raised, both Fenton’s flinched away. 

Luckily Valerie, who happened to be running past, arms laden with books, trying to get to wherever her first class was located, dropped everything  (quite literally) to help out her friend(s). 

 

“Hiya Dash!” She stepped between them, a wide grin plastered on her face. “I’m sure Danny…..ies….would love to get the lights punched out of hi- _ them _ , but you see they really gotta go, with me, right now.”

 

She tugged at both the boy’s arms, pulling them away from Dash who’s small brain was still trying to process what he’d seen.

 

“So Val….” Danny began, looking between her and Daniel nervously. Daniel, on the other hand was just staring straight ahead, his body moving robotically.

 

“You probably have questions.” Daniel finished monotonously, his eyes very wide and still focused on a spot about twenty feet in front of them.

 

“Tell me later.” Valerie ordered, her eyes flitting between the two Fenton’s. “I don’t need this, it’s the first day.”

 

_ AP LITERATURE LAST PERIOD _

 

They had gotten through the whole day without a ghostly interruption, was it too much to ask for one more hour? Apparently, for not twenty minutes into Mr. Lancer’s class both boys shuddered, their breath coming out in an icy puff.

 

Their eyes locked with Mr. Lancer’s instinctively trying to see if he’d noticed anything. He showed no sign of having seen their ghost sense. Let the arguing commence.

Daniel elbowed Danny “You’re up.” He whispered.

 

“Aww why me?” Danny elbowed him back.

 

“It’s YOUR turn.” Another jab, harder this time.

 

“It’s the first day of school, you’re the clone, you do it!” Danny swatted Daniel’s arm.

 

“I did it last night, and HEY rude. I’m my own person.” Daniel swatted him back.

 

“You’re me, we went over this this morning I believe.” Glares all around.

 

“Okay, we’re the same person who are both individuals.” 

 

“Logic much?” Danny smirked.

 

“Stop stalling, it’s your turn.” Did Daniel just knock him with his chair? Danny thought Daniel just knocked him with his chair. This meant war.

 

“I don’t wanna.” Danny knocked Daniel with  _ his  _ chair, see how he liked it.

 

“Danny Fenton it is YOUR TURN.” Daniel almost managed to push Danny off his chair.

 

At this point Mr. Lancer started _casually_ strolling over there, looking very nonchalant about the whole matter. “Mr. Fenton,” He began, both boy’s heads snapped up to see the man leaning over Danny’s desk, a slight smile on his face. “I believe it’s your turn.” He whispered teasingly, before turning on his heel and continuing the lesson.

  
When the boys looked down at their desks again they both found identical green slips of paper sitting on them, both reading “ **Bathroom pass, for Going Ghost only.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Theonewithmanynames here! Wow, this is the longest chapter I have written to date! I really enjoyed working with Merwholocked628, she’s a great friend of mine, and we work so well together! look forward to more soon!
> 
> *uses ghost powers to teleport away*


End file.
